


Time Difference

by coffeetealov3r



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, JEONGMO FANFIC, TWICE FANFIC, twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 35,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeetealov3r/pseuds/coffeetealov3r
Summary: What will you feel if you know that you are roommate with someone you haven't met yet?This is the story of Yoo Jeongyeon and Hirai Momo as roommates of unit 808 of an apartment building near the women's university. Follow their story of how fate plays its game at them in helping them discover more about themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

1st -

**Should we meet?**

 

" _I am so tired, I just want to lie down and sleep_ " She muttered in exhaustion.

You can see a tall girl walking towards the corridor of the dormitory building of famous women's university. She was lean, has a short hair and long legs. People who saw her usually mistaken this girl as a model because of her physique and strong charisma. However, she's just an ordinary student who work part-time at a café.

She sighed as she put on the passcode of the dorm room. The door opened up, she hastily removed her shoes and made her way to her bed.

" _The heck is this_ ", Jeongyeon growled, looking at the mess in front of her.

The room in this apartment building has enough space for dining or living room, two separate beds and one bathroom.

The cost is reasonable and its good that she's sharing it with another person.

" _Why can't she clean up before leaving_?" Jeongyeon complained again.

Although she's exhausted, she folded her roommate's pink blanket and placed it on her bed then threw crumpled papers and snack wrappers to the trash can.

After washing up, she immediately lie on her bed and grumbled,

" _Why can't you take care of yourself and your things_ "

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" _That class is so difficult, I just want to quit sometimes_ " A girl thought, after the door of her dorm apartment opened up.

The door unlocked after her third try  on the passcode.

She made her way to the small fridge and drink water. She's an exchange student from Japan, has a midlength hair that she curl sometimes, and a very lean body.

Momo sit at the corner and turned TV on.

Although she's not very good at Korean, she's trying her best to learn it by watching variety shows and looking up words she hasn't encounter before

She always has a notepad with her, and snacks on the side.

" _Where is it_?" She asked, looking for a pink blanket that she always use to cover her legs while studying.

 _"How did it get here_?" Momo wondered, finding her blanket on top of her pillow, neatly folded.

 _"Did she arrive yet?_ " She added, looking curiously at the bed placed on the right side of the room.

She's not sure whether her roommate already arrived. Momo always find that bed so neat like no one ever slept on it.

 _"But there's a luggage underneath"_ , she thought.

  _"The pillow has a scent of a shampoo too"_  

Momo thought, trying to look for more clues that her roommate has already arrived.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"So have you met her yet?"_

" _What are you talking about?_ " Jeongyeon bellowed at her co-worker, while trying to measure how many espresso cup she should put on the Frappe.

 _"Your roommate, I mean"_  Nayeon explained, as she wiped the counter with a clean cloth.

 _"Why should I meet her?_ " Jeongyeon asked, putting the whip cream and completing the customer's order.

_"Of course, you guys should meet, because you're technically living with her"_

_"I don't want to meet someone who makes a mess_ _every damn day"_  Jeongyeon scowled.

Nayeon just nod her head in disbelief like she really can't understand her friend's behavior sometimes.

" _and besides, its good that we're not meeting personally, it makes me feel like I have the room all to myself"_

Jeongyeon said and call the customer who ordered Frappuccino.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Taking a sip on her coffee at 2 in the afternoon, Momo protested,  _"Guys, Korean Literature is hard, I just wanna drop that class"_

 _"Don't think like that Momo-yah, you can do it"_  another Japanese girl said, encouraging her with a smile.

 _"It's just easy for you because you're good in Korean, Sana-chan",_ Momo argued.

_"I'm good because I will help you, of course! Mina-ri will help you too!"_

Sana reassured her, hugging Momo to cheer her up. The two girls were hanging out at a café several blocks away from the university.

 _"Oh, by the way, did your roommate already arrive? Have you seen her? Have you talked to her?"_  Sana asked with so much excitement.

" _N-No, I haven't seen or even speak to that girl_ "

" _Why is that? How come?_ " Sana looked so puzzled.

 _"I don't know, I am not really sure. Whenever I get home, she's not there. When it's time for me to go to school, she's not there again_ " Momo explained.

BRRRRRRRRRRRiiiiing 

The coffee buzzer vibrated and light up. Sana walked towards the counter and get the Frappe that she ordered. She smiled cheerfully to the café staff who look so cute in her short blonde hair cut.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Hope to meet you soon

**"Hope to meet you soon"**

_**2nd** _

It's 6am and a cute but cringe-worthy sound coming from a pink phone rang so loud.

Momo quickly attend to it and slide her hand on the dismissed button.

Still sleepy, she got up and looked at the bed in front of her.

"She left already?" Momo wondered again.

"Don't you want to meet me!?"

Momo exclaimed while looking at the bed, like there's someone sitting on it and supposed to reply.

"Bad person" , She mocked.

Waking up at 6am is Momo's everyday routine. Her school starts at 8am but she takes a lot of time to for preparations and other things that's why she prefers waking up early. Exercising before taking a bath is also part of this regimen.

"Maybe, she's not bad after all, because, s-she folded my blanket when I left them 2 days ago, and clean up my things"

She thought, hoping that she's right after all.

\-----

"Momo-unnie, where are you?" a calm but small voice speak over the phone. Minari, her other Japanese friend, called her, as it is already past 7:30 in the morning.

"Minaaaa , I'm on my way", she said, hurrying up and trying to find her sticky note inside her bag.

She writes something and stick it immediately on her roommate's pillow and went out.

\---------------------------

"Ugghhd" Jeongyeon complained, while walking towards the elevator of her dormitory.

Waiting for the elevator to finally reach the ground level, she wondered what she should eat for breakfast.

"Ramyeon, all I have is ramyeon" She nodded, her eyes so sleepy but she still stand with a pose you can see in magazines.

THAAAAG!

Jeongyeon clung on her shoulder, as an unknown girl, bumped into her as soon as the elevator opened up.

"I'm sorry!!!" the girl shouted, quickly running towards the main entrance.

Jeongyeon stared at her from afar, before rushing to the elevator.

"What a way to start the day"

\---------------------

Although she's so sleepy, Jeongyeon took the time to put hot water on her ramyeon and eat it like she never ate something like it before. She enjoys ramyeon, tteokbokki and other spicy food.

"I should buy another pack later, I'm out of stock" she thought.

Enjoying the silence around the room, the little murmurs of the air condition unit and the ballad she's been listening to since last week, Jeongyeon felt contented.

Her everyday life seems boring but she enjoys it. She likes earning her own money, going to school and working at the café.

Jeongyeon wondered if it's okay to experience something new in her life.

"Like falling in love?" She remembered how Jihyo spoke those words at that time when the three of them are having deep conversations about everything or anything.

Jeongyeon smiled, and thought that falling in love will be good, but it is something she doesn't want to happen in her life at the moment.

She lied comfortably on the bed, and hugged one of her extra pillows.

Turning her head, she furrowed her eyebrows, looking so closely at the yellow sticky note that got stuck on her nose.

She read,

"I hope we can meet soon,

\- your roommate"

Before finally falling asleep, Jeongyeon get her pen and wrote her response.

\--------------------------------------------


	3. Maybe, I was a bit harsh on that

### Maybe, I was a bit harsh on that

_**3rd** _

"Moguriiii!, how's your presentation for the next class?"

Sana checked up on her, clinging on Momo happily.

"Not good, but i will try to finish it" She strained.

Sana, Mina and Momo were hanging out at the university park. It is an area where the students study with the help of nature and some deadline pressures.

"Momo-unnie, you typed this word wrong" Mina softly said, pointing at the screen on a word that Moguri misspelled.

"Ah, t-that's right, Thank you Mina-chan" Momo quickly corrected it and check the other slide presentations.

Mina fixate her focus on helping Momo, while Sana was browsing her phone and documenting their teamwork.

"Oh yeah, I remembered Momo-chan, did you see the girl you're living with yet?"

"H-huh?"

"You're roommate, silly"

"Let's not talk about her, please" Momo scowled, showing an unapproved expression.

"Why? What's wrong? Momo-unnie?", Mina asked with full curiosity.

Sana interrupted Momo with her irritating laugh and said,

"She doesn't want to talk about her because her roommate told her off!"

"Momo wrote her a letter, telling her that she wanted to meet her soon, but her roommate must be pissed off at her because she always left the room a little messy, so she said this"

Sana explained, and gave Mina the crumpled yellow paper and read it.

"I hope you learn to clean up stuff before you leave. Keep it clean. You're not the only one living here"

"Ohh..." Mina expressed.

"She's so rude" Momo grimaced.

"Yes she is, but she might have said that to you because you keep making a mess. I know you too much so I can't blame her if she told you off" Sana interpreted.

" I didn't, there was just one time and its not like I'm like that everyday" Momo defended.

"Hmmm, but I still can't take your side on this" Sana continued to tease. Momo grinned at her and decided to concentrate on what's more important.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"You shouldn't be like that Yoo Jeongyeon!" Jihyo disapproved.

"Shhhhhh, you're being too loud" Jeongyeon shush her, telling Jihyo to talk quietly.

Jihyo and Jeongyeon were walking near the university park. With books in their hands, and bags on their shoulder, they are on their way to attend their first class.

Jihyo and Jeongyeon is attending the night class this semester. They have same classes during Tuesday & Thursday even though they have different majors. Both of them went straight to school after clocking out from their part-time job at the café.

"But, you're being rude, you shouldn't have said that to her"

"She needs to know that she's causing problems" Jeongyeon affirmed, running her hand on her hair.

"I know that, but you could have say it a little nicer, or just talk to her in person"

"I told you guys already, I don't have a chance to meet her yet"

"That's given, but you shouldn't have told her things like you're not the only one living here, when you clearly haven't met her"

"Maybe, I was a bit harsh on that" Jeongyeon admitted with a smirk, thinking.

"But I wrote that so she will realize that we're not just seeing each other, but I am really living there"

"Still a strange and rude thing to do. If I were her, I would have called you out and asked you to apologize" Jihyo stressed out, while looking at the three girls who were busy looking out for typos on their project.

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

Jeongyeon asked Jihyo who seems to be lost in thoughts.

"What are you looking at?"

Jeongyeon followed Jihyo's gaze towards the group of girls at the park.

"Might be trying to meet the deadlines for presentations" Jeongyeon implied, thinking that the girls look familiar.

One of the girls were busy taking picture of her friends. The girl with the black hair and gummy smile is teaching another student on something. Jeongyeon wondered if she saw them somewhere before.

Jeongyeon stopped for a while, as Jihyo excused herself to say hi to her other friends.

While waiting, she continued to watch the silly girls from afar.

A girl with midlength brown hair suddenly stand up and dance strangely in front of her friends. Her friends laugh at her because of it. Jeongyeon smiled instead.

"O-oh" Jeongyeon caught off guard, as she made eye contact with her from afar.

It seems that the girl who was dancing playfully catch Jeongyeon looking at her.

Jeongyeon looked away and pretend that she's not watching. She saw her get embarrassed, put her hands on her head and sit down as her friends continued to laugh.

Jeongyeon smile widely because of it.

\--------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**"Ignore it, ignore it Yoo Jeongyeon"**

_**4th** _

 

"Life is good today!!!"

Jeongyeon gushed like a little kid.

She was in the locker room of the café and changing into her hoodie and jeans before going home.

Jeongyeon's working schedule is crazy for this semester. Even Nayeon & Jihyo cannot believe that she agreed to work on a night shift for two months just for a higher pay.

"Oh, I almost forgot" she bubbled and pick up a big paper bag from Toys R' Us.

"W-what in the world?" Nayeon gasped as she comes across Jeongyeon in the locker room.

Jeongyeon showed her playful smile, and hold her new box of legos proudly.

"How much does it cost you this time?" Nayeon judged out of curiosity.

"about $200, I think" She guessed.

"O-omo, that's so expensive!, why are you spending so much for toys?, You could have bought a new phone instead", Nayeon complained.

Jeongyeon made a face and hugged the paper bag tightly.

"Anyways, I need to go home coz me and new baby has some playing time to do. Goodluck on your shift Nabongseu!" She teased and walked out happily towards the back door.

\---------------------------------------

"Maybe she's working and not a student anymore?"

Momo pouted while ironing her hair straight for today.

She was feeling bored with her hair and her overall look lately. No wonder she took so long to figure out what to wear this morning before choosing a green dress and a white cardigan.

She thought that ironing her hair might do the trick.

Aside from that, Momo's curiousity towards her roommate is increasing as well.

"Omo, I got to go!!" She exclaimed, realizing that it's almost 8am and she'll make her friends mad for making them wait.

Momo tried to organize her stuff before leaving, but she doesn't have enough time to do so. That's why she picked up her clothes quickly and throw it all on top of her bed.

"I hope you forgive me"

She pleaded and put two cans of chocolate milk on her bed before heading out.

\--------------------------------------------

"O-oh damn... "

Jeongyeon said, staring at the pile of clothes sitting on her roommate's bed.

"Jeans,...........

dresses,....... jackets"

She sighed, figuring out the amount of clothes, her roommate pulled out from the wardrobe cabinet just to choose the outfit she will wear for today.

Why waste time on something you can do easily.

Jeongyeon can't understand why most girls do that. She likes dressing up too, but hates wasting her time on things like clothes and make up.

She breathed out, put down the paper bag on top of her bed and reminded herself that today will be a good day.

"You have to ignore it,

Ignore it Yoo Jeongyeon"

She winced, as she eats a sandwich and do her best to overlook her roommate's mess.

"No, you shouldn't touch other people's clothes!" She reminded herself.

Jeongyeon is such a clean freak and she admitted it a lot of times.

She's always been that way since she was little. That's why working at a café is so much fun for her. It's the place where she can clean, keep things organized and get paid for doing it.

Should I fold it for her?

She wondered, still feeling annoyed, but trying to distract herself.

Clean freak.

Jeongyeon knew that organizing too much is weird. Even her friends, like Jihyo and Nayeon told her one time that she's a clean freak.

Someone also told her that her previous roommate probably asked her to leave because she cannot handle that part of her personality.

"What's wrong with it?" She thought, shrugging her shoulder.

Time passed by but she's still can't stand seeing that disaster.

"My babies will help"

She stressed and walked towards her bed excitedly to open her new box of lego blocks.

As she's about to pick it up, she noticed two cans of chocolate milk placed on her bed.

"W-what kind of language is this?" She thought, trying to read the Japanese characters printed on the can.

She scanned through it, had some second thoughts but managed to grin.

\--------------------------------------------------

"What happen to you? You look like a wreck, Yoo Jeongyeon"

Jihyo blurted out at her friend.

The tall blonde girl who stands out who likes to blend in looked like she didn't even bother to shower before going to school.

She's wearing a pink hoodie and black jeans. Her hair tucked under her baseball cap.

"Sorry, I only slept for 3 hours" She yawned.

"The heck Jeongyeon, What did you do?! How can you concentrate in class when you look like you're about to pass out?" Jihyo nagged with concern in her voice.

Sleepy-eyed Jeongyeon just smiled and bring out two cans of chocolate milk drink from her bag.

She gulped it down, hold Jihyo's hand and attend the class.

\-------------------------------------------------


	5. "She doesn't want anyone's help"

 

 

A grumbling sound can be heard coming from the far end corner of the classroom. Jeongyeon was sitting there, clearly denying the excruciating pain coming from her stomach.

She is clearly bothered by it and can't concentrate on class.

She's fidgeting and bending her body a little.

The other students noticed her discomfort as one student who looks younger than her asked  if she's feeling okay.

" _I-im o-okay, T-thanks_ " Jeongyeon lied.

As soon as the class ended, she quickly get out and went to the restroom.

\---------------------

" _Sana-chan, wait for meee!_ " Momo pleaded over the phone.

Sana teased Momo that she will go to newest food park with Mina.

 _"Can you come with us? I thought you have to review for an exam tomorrow?_ " Sana continued, while Mina spoke on a soft voice that she will wait for her Momo-unnie.

" _W-whyy? Why can't I go? I can pass that test and get a high score!_ " Momo declared as she entered the restroom and hang up.

She was putting her favorite lip gloss on, when Momo suddenly heard a strange voice from nowhere.

 _"Uuuuuhhghh_..." It says.

Momo's eyes grew wide. She felt nervous, trying to figure out where it is coming from.

She screamed as one door opened slowly behind her.

Momo turned her back and saw a girl wearing a pink hoodie, her blonde hair tuck underneath a baseball cap.

" _She looks like she's in pain, is she okay?_ " Momo thought, looking at the girl.

She kept looking at her, like she was waiting for that student to ask for her help.

The girl was clinging on her stomach and trying to help herself stand up.

" _A-are you okay?"_ Momo approached hesitantly.

" _ummm, I'm fine, D-don't worry about me_ ", she told her.

" _A-are you sure? Coz you don't look fine to me, You look a-awful ._ "

Momo pointed out, her phone ringing again.

The girl let out a little laugh, with a painful voice at the same time.

" _Eh?"_ She said, looking confused.

 _"Mind your own business. She doesn't want anyone's help"_ Momo assumed, trying to see the student's face clearly.

As she was about to go out and catch up with her gang, she heard a thud sound.

All of a sudden, Momo found herself holding the girl. Her right arm grasped around the girl's waist.

" _I-im sorry for t-troubling y-you"_ the girl apologized, as Momo guided her towards the exit.

Momo smiled widely and assured her that it's not a problem.

 _"You'll be okay, just hold on for a little"_ She said and both of them walked slowly.

Momo's phone kept on ringing but she continued to support her steps until they get to the clinic.

\------------------------------

 _"Yaaaa! I told you to not abuse yourself! Look what happened to you!_ " Jihyo shouted.

As soon as she was informed about Jeongyeon's condition, she quickly go to the clinic and checked up on her. Jeongyeon was lying on the bed and resting when she arrived.

Like a worried mom, she scolded Jeongyeon for getting sick but asked the doctor if everything is alright.

_"It was diarrhea. Did you eat anything else this morning that might have caused this?"_

the doctor asked.

 _"I ate a sandwich, some juice and kimbap"_ Jeongyeon explained.

 _"O-oh!!!_ "she blurted out , remembering something.

_"I drank those chocolate drink!"_

" _Oh yeah, you drank two cans in one go before the start of the class!"_ Jihyo added, punching Jeongyeon lightly on the shoulder for worrying her.

 _"That might be it?!, right Doc? "_ Jeongyeon assumed

While the doctor stated her opinion on it, the doctor told her that Jeongyeon will undergo some test to determine if it was the chocolate drink or something else.

 _"For now, what's more important is for you to get well"_ the doctor stated and gave Jeongyeon medicines for her stomach.

 _"Good to know that you've thought of going to the clinic as soon as your stomach hurts"_ Jihyo guessed.

" _Uhmm, I didn't get here by myself. A student brought me here"_ , Jeongyeon stressed, trying to remember what had happened.

 _"Who's the student?"_ Jihyo wondered.

_"I-I don't know, I can't remember anything clear right now, all I know is she carried me away from the bathroom and took me here. I must have blacked out after that"_

Jeongyeon disclosed, leaving Jihyo to wonder who is the student that help her friend.


	6. "What if she's there right now ?"

Momo got a handful of complaints and nagging from Sana as soon as she saw them.

She apologized and explained herself for being late, but Sana is not buying it.

" _Excuses! Hirai! Excuses_ " Sana muttered, while Mina listened to her thoroughly.

_"I am really sorry guys"_

She said, wondering if it is really okay to just leave that girl to the doctor without even saying goodbye.

_I hope she's okay now._

_"Anyways, because you're late, you have to treat us something we like!"_  Sana suggested, her mood begins to improve.

" _Hai! Leave it to me_!"Momo cheered, letting Sana lead them on to the nearest ice cream place.

\-----------------------

" _Are you still having stomachaches?_ " Jihyo asked Jeongyeon while she's preparing to checked out from the clinic.

Jeongyeon rested at the clinic for a while and waited for Jihyo so they can go home together.

She called in sick at the cafe that night for her proper recovery.

 _"Stop worrying too much Jihyo, I already told you I'm okay_ " She explained, after Jihyo insisted her to sleep over at her place so she can take care of her.

"  _No! you will stay over at my place tonight. I know you better than anyone, and I'm well aware that you will skip your medicines and just do whatever you want when you're at home"_ Jihyo ordered and took her by the arm.

_"There goes my plan" She thought_

Jeongyeon glared at her absently and let Jihyo dragged her towards the nearest bus stop.

\---------------

 _"WAIT UP!!!!_ " Momo stopped Sana and the others from entering her dorm room.

_This is so embarrassing, I need to clean up first_

She thought, remembering the pile of clothes and other stuffs sitting on her bed. And also...

_What if she's there right now_

Momo speculated, talking about her roommate who will probably get mad if she found out her friends coming over without asking her first.

_Please be not be home, please be not be home_

She prayed, while logging in her room's passcode.

As she opened the door, Momo's eyes were in awe. The pile of clothes she left that morning was folded and neatly placed on her bed. The room smells very nice too.

 _"Nice place. This look awesome"_  a girl in a short hair said with a grin on her face. Her name is Chaeyoung. A freshman majoring in arts. Sana met her at one class and invited her to hang out.

 _"Look's like you're roommate is teaching you something right, Momo-chan"_ Sana teased.

The others entered the room and sat anywhere they want.

Momo stared at them, happy that she's spending time with her friends, yet nervous because Chaeyoung and Sana lied on her roommate's bed.

_Omo, Sana and Chaeng are playing on her bed. On.her.bed._

Momo was trying to take it all in, everybody seems having fun joking around.

Mina was smiling on something while she's on her phone, while Sana and Chaeyoung were tickling each other.

She walked towards the fridge and prepared snacks for them.

 _"We were just hanging out for a bit, it's not like they're going to destroy the room_ " She convinced herself.

_"And for one, how can you asked me to follow your rules when you haven't met me yet._

_I am technically living with a stranger, and that's bad news, right?_

She added, lost in her thoughts.

" _Oh guys!, Momo-unnie prepared snacks for us!_ " Chaeng announced, and everyone celebrated.

 _"Let's eat!!"_  Momo invited , placing cookies, soda and other snacks on a small table.

Momo smiled in contentment. She's aware that she's not good at house chores and other things, but she's happy that her friends are having a good time.

Eventhough she felt uneasy about it, Momo decided to join in and forget her worries.

\---------------------------------------------

_"Sleep, try to sleep"_

Jeongyeon was staring at the ceiling, closing her eyes for a little bit then opening it up again.

She was having a hard time sleeping. Jihyo's place was comfortable but she feels anxious.

_I don't want to feel something like that again_

Jeongyeon thought, remembering the excruciating pain she endured that day.

_Thank you_

_Thank you for helping me_

She beamed, remembering those moments, and how that student saved her.

_I should have thanked her when I had the chance_

Jeongyeon groaned, feeling bad that she didn't even catch her name to thank her later.

_I hope I recognize her, but I'm too weak to even remember face. Damn, Yoo Jeongyeon_

After some moments of reflection, Jeongyeon switched her thoughts and wondered how she even got a stomachache.

_The chocolate drink must be expired already and she intentionally gave it to me?_

_Am I really that bad of a roommate ?_


	7. "Maybe, it's about time"

"W-wow...

Daebak"

Momo's new friend Chaeyoung yelled after seeing something underneath of her roommate's bed.

It's a Lego blocks of what looks like a small colorful town in Alice in Wonderland.

Chaeyoung reached it and placed it on top of the bed.

"Isn't it cute? Let's play with it!! Let's play with it! She shouted happily.

Momo just came back from the bathroom when she saw the commotion.

"OMOoo! Dont touch it!"

Momo exclaimed. She quickly pick it up when Chaeng was about to touch it.

"Sorry . You can't play with this. It's not mine." She apologized, protecting the Lego blocks from Chaeyoung.

"Ohhh whyy... I'm just gonna look at it. I'm not gonna break it. I promised Momo-unnie"

Chaeng pleaded with the puppy look in here eyes.

"Hey guys! Let me join the playtime too! Let's play! Let's play!"

Sana jumped towards Momos direction, causing Momo to lose her balance.

"OMOOOOOO!!!!"

The gang, especially Momo, heard of small creaks of plastic bricks dropping on the floor. As Sana bumped into Momo, she lose her hold of the legos, causing it to fall.

There was silent in the room after that.

Mina covered her mouth because of shock while Sana has this face that suddenly realized she caused trouble and Chaeng with a worried face.

"Noooooo... eotteoke, eottoke.. ............" 

Momo panicked, and immediately kneel down and collect every pieces of the legos.

"I-im sorry, Momo-unnie" Chaeng apologized.

They worked together to find every pieces of the legos, while Chaeng tried to put it back together.

"Does it look o-okay? Chaeng asked the others after her attempts to put it back to its original form.

"................................. it looks fine, i guess,

B-but, there's chance that the owner will realize the difference, right? "

Mina pointed out.

Momo wailed in disappointment. She's fidgeting and just staring blankly at the lego blocks.

"H-How should I explain this to her?"

Sana hugged her to cheer her up.

"This is my fault. I should have never invited them"

"This is so embarrassing"

"I-I'm so sorry ..."

\--------------------------------------------------

Jeongyeon left Jihyo's place as soon as the sun rises.

"Call Café-oppa if you're still not feeling well" Jihyo reminded her.

"I told you already, I'm feeling okay now, no stomach pains, no dizziness" She assured and get on the bus and said her goodbye.

Looking at the buildings of Seoul during the bus ride, Jeongyeon felt bad for suspecting that the chocolate drink caused her stomachache.

"I overreacted again"

She thought, feeling ashamed for not having the chance to meet her roommate and doing something for it.

"Maybe, it's about time to meet you"

\----------------------------

As soon as the bus stopped, Jeongyeon quickly get off from the bus.

"Is she still there?"

Jeongyeon thought, hoping she can finally meet her roommate.

She knew that meeting her roommate before they started living together is a must.

"So I can prevent myself from thinking something bad about another person" 

She reasoned.

\----------------------------------

Jeongyeon reached her dorm, and opened the door.

"G-good morning..." She greeted, assuming that her roommate was in the room.

Her eyes grew wide after she removed her shoes and go further to the room.

"W-what the hell!" She gasped with disgust.

\------------------------------------


	8. "You asked for it, so I'm giving it to you"

Pillows on the floor.

Snacks, wrappers and food crumbs around the place.

Shoeprints on bed covers and unmade mattresses.

"OH-FCK.."

She mumbled in dismay.

Jeongyeon's eye cannot believe what she's seeing. 

A freaking room full of mess.

"O-Oh no!!! oh no!! oh no!!" 

She yelled and picked up one piece of a legolying on the floor and panicked.

Immediately, Jeongyeon kneeled down and checked underneath her bed, the place where she hid her unfinished lego piece.

"Where is it???!!!!! , where the heck is it?"

She looked every corner of the room and found it sitting inside a cabinet in the dining area.

"W-HAT HAPPENED TO YOU, W-WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" She cried.

She took it out from the cabinet and placed it gently on the table.

Jeongyeon is furious.

She is so mad she wanted to pack up her things and just leave.

"HOW CAN A STRANGER DO THIS TO ME? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO WRONG...

I EVEN HELPED HER CLEAN!"

"AND THIS?"

"THIS IS WHAT I GET??"

She scowled as she put her Lego piece blocks gently inside its box.

"How can she make this room look like a disaster, its freaking crazy!" Jeongyeon thought.

After a lot of thinking, she suspected that her roommate must have invited some friends over ... 

had a drink or a little which explain the snacks, and jumped or played on the bed, including her bed.

"Including my bed! "

"She couldn't have done all these things by herself and just leave right??"

"Freaking ridiculous"

Jeongyeon let out a heavy sigh.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"No, Yoo Jeongyeon, you can't let this beat you" She composed, keeping her calm.

.......

"Momo-unnie, please cheer up." Mina said in a worried voice.

"M-Mina-yaaa, I feel so embarrassed at what happened; I don't think I can go back to that place"

Momo moaned.

She and the others were in a hotel room in Seoul. They checked in after leaving the dorm because they lost track of time and Momo doesn't want to go back to her dorm yet.

Before that, Momo was so upset that she suddenly walked out of the room and runaway. The others went after her immediately.

They saw her, crouching on the parking lot outside the dorm building, crying.

"Momo-unnie, it's too dangerous out here, you should get home" Chaeyoung tried to convince her.

"I don't want to go back, I -I don't know what to do, how can I explain what happened to her Legos." she sobbed.

"It's all my fault" She mumbled.

"I-im sorry Momochan" Sana apologized again.

"and I am always causing her trouble" Momo stressed out

"That's why, I told you that you guys should have met each other right? , you should get to know people you're living with" Sana discussed, leaning her head on Momo shoulder.

"Really? You haven't met your roommate, Momo-unnie??" Chaeng responded with a shock look on her face.

"But that's absurd, I mean, aren't roommates supposed to meet each other before they become roommates?? " She challenged, adding fuel to the fire.

Mina holds Chaeng's arm to stop her from asking more questions before saying..

"Momo-unnie, i-i think it is okay to not go back to your room yet, we can stay at some hotel until you settled your mind, we can all rest there too because it's already too late" 

Mina suggested and they all agreed.

...........

At the hotel room, Sana decided to rest while Momo and the rest were still talking. Momo is still depressed and worried.

After a little while, she finally sleeps, making Mina and Chaeng relieved.

"Mina-unnie, is it true??" Chaeng whispered.

"What??" Mina replied.

"About Momo-unnie's roommate, they don't know each other all this time?"

"Yes, that's true"

"But whyy? Isn't it there a rule where you meet the person you're gonna live with before you live together?, I mean as roommates??" Chaeng continued to ask.

"Well... hmmmm.. Momo told us that she met someone on her roommate's behalf.

Yes, she told us that she met an unnie before her roommate moved in with her. The unnie apologized for the girl because she's busy. She even offered to pay a good three months of rent as an apology. ..."

"Heol... " Chaeng got surprised, thinking that her Momo-unnie's roommate must be something else.

"Hmmmm... Momo-chan refused that offer and said its okay. Before Momo realized it, the girl already moved in" Mina stressed, telling the story with suspense.

"Ohhh.. so mysterious.., She didn't even know her name?"

"Not at all.. Momo just assumed that her roommate is a student too, because she saw books beside her luggage and some laptop." Mina answered calmly.

"O-ooooooohhhhh", 

Chaeng exclaimed with growing curiosity over Momo's roommate.

\---------------------------------

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!! " Jeongyeon yelled, trying to revive her upset spirit.

She stretched her body a little, breathed and observe the room.

"P-perfect!, You've done well Jeongyeon" She encouraged.

She's so proud of herself after dusting every corner of the room, throwing every trash and vacuuming the floor. Jeongyeon turned the room in a place that people can live in.

However, she didn't clean properly this time

"Hmmm... you don't mess with Yoo Jeongyeon" 

She said, as she stared at the pile of trash placed on top of her roommate's bed.

Jeongyeon's bed was tidy and well-arranged. A complete opposite of her roommate's bed.

She threw every dirt and trash she collected from the room on the bed. Her jacket, stuff toys are like partying together with the snack wrappers. Jeongyeon also throw her books =, shoes and chocolate drink in that pile like a cherry on top.

Jeongyeon smiled coldly while looking at it.

"You asked for it, so I'm giving it to you"


	9. "A-are you okay? Let me help you"

"Come on guys! Hurry up!" Sana asked, encouraging everyone to move quickly with her cheerful smile.

They stayed at a hotel as Mina suggested. Mina & Chaeng woke up earlier than the other two so they can get change-up outfits for everyone. Mina smiled when she realized that she received a penguin tee.

"H-hurry up! Hurry up!" Sana repeated. The rest of them walked as fast as they can towards the elevator. They were gasping for oxygen in the elevator and staring from a different direction.

The gang slept in and missed their morning class, especially Chaeng who is still a freshman.

It's already 12:30 in the afternoon when Mina checked her wristwatch, and their next class is at 1 o'clock.

"Momo-unnie, let's go! You have an exam today remember?" Mina reminded her.

Momo was still feeling under the weather. She looked better than last night, but the other girls still see her get spaced out and sigh.

Chaeyoung who was linking arms with Sana see something bizarre when they get to the hotel's lobby.

She saw the hotel's employees were quickly acting so serious, and in panic to get everything to look perfect. Chaeng saw another employee, who looked like the manager, approach this girl.

The girl looked strange, she's wearing a black baseball cap, ripped jeans, and a hoodie like any normal people do. However, the hotel employees and that manager quickly approached her and greeted her.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am, we didn't expect your visit today"

The girl who was also wearing a face mask, looked at him and just nodded her head. She continued to walk while the manager followed.

"Must be some celebrity ? " Chaeng thought as they leave the hotel and ride the taxi.

\-----------

"Jihyo-yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ " Jeongyeon whined.

"Stop it Yoo Jeongyeon, I need to study!" Jihyo protested, getting at annoyed at Jeongyeon's whining beside her. Since Jeongyeon arrived, she saw Jihyo at the library and keeps on asking her to hangout and go somewhere.

Jeongyeon put a puppy look face on her face, an aegyo~ she does when she want something.

"That will not work for me this time" Jihyo pointed out, and continue looking at her notes.

"Come on.. don't be like that" she frowned, flipping through the pages of Jihyo's books.

"What's your problem this time?" Jihyo questioned.

She knew Jeongyeon so much. They've been friends since senior high and she knows that Jeongyeon wanted to be with her friends whenever she's feeling anxious or feeling bad about something she did out of anger.

Aside from that, time spend with friends is her way to distract herself from overthinking.

"Jihyo-yaaaah~ Come-on..... " Jeongyeon continued.

"T-tell me first what happened? What is it?" Jihyo confronted.

Jeongyeonput the book she's holding on her face immediately and said,

"It's nothing, I was just so upset yesterday"

"W-why?"

"B-because I'm a normal person and I get upset like normal people do, and I am a clean freak, and I love keeping my room clean" Jeongyeon mocked and looked out of the window.

Jihyo sighed at her, and assumed that Jeongyeon must have gotten upset at again, and she regretted it.

"If you really insist, you can wait for me after class, and I can accompany you anywhere you want to go" Jihyo gave in.

"Yeaaaaaah! Thank you! We will go anywhere you want to go, eat tteokbokki and other foods, let's fill our tummy until we blew up!" Jeongyeon yelled in excitement, forgetting she's at the library.

She quickly realized it and said...

" Oops. S-sorry!"

Jihyo laughed at Jeongyeon's dumbness.

"Oh by the way Jeongyeon, did you get your follow-up check up yet? The doctor advised you to come back after 2 days right?"

"Oh, sure sure, don't worry Mom, I will go there" she affirmed.

Hearing that from Jihyo, Jeongyeon recalled that dreading day and winced at it.

"I wish I knew who she is, so I can thank her" She murmured.

"Did you just say something just now?" Jihyo interrupted.

"N-Nothing, I just read something somewhere" Jeongyeon lied.

Jeongyeon felt uneasy at the thought that she cannot remember anything about that student who helped her, except the pain. She was wearing her baseball cap, which obviously block her sight from seeing her face. She can't remember her voice as well.

That moment seems like a vivid dream, moving but painful.

\-----------

"Did you take your medicines?" The doctor asked Jeongyeon.

"Yes, of course doc" She affirmed.

Jeongyeon followed Jihyo's advice and get her follow up check up. She went through some test, while doctors asked about her eating habits.

"Your vitals seems fine. I think you're all good. Let's just avoid eating too much ramen, and eat on time as much as possible" The doctor advised.

"O-okay doc, I will" Jeongyeon assured, feeling a little guilty for eating ramen whenever she wanted to.

To change the topic of the conversation, Jeongyeon said.

"Doc, by the way....

Did anyone go here and asked about me, ....?

Like... another student?"...

"O-oh yeah, there is" the doctor said, while typing something on the computer.

"Really?" Jeongyeon replied.

"Yeah, the friend you're with the other day. She asked me if you went here already for the follow up check up"

"Ohhhh" Jeongyeon said with a little disappointment and smiled.

After the procedures, she thanked the doctor and say her goodbyes.

She left the clinic a little upset.

Although she really wanted to meet that student, Jeongyeon find it odd that she's upset for not meeting a stranger.

\-----------------------

The bell rang and Momo was the first one to get out of her class. She was surprised to see Chaeyoung waiting for her in the hallway.

"Momo-unnie, Momo-unnie! Chaeng called out to her.

"H-hi, why are you here?" Momo wondered.

"My professor for my last class is sick so I just leave" Chaeng defended, as both of them walked through the hallway.

"Are you okay now?" Chaeyoung pondered, looking at Momo anxiously.

"Y-yes, Momo-unnie is okay now" She lied.

Chaeyoung frowned, noticing her Momo-unnie's façade

" ohh. That's why" Momo stated, as Chaeng linked arms with her.

"Are you okay now?" chaeng checked up on her

"Y-yes" she lied.

Chaeng frowned, noticing that her Momo-unnie said she's okay to not worry her anymore.

\-------------------------------

(Chaeng POV)

"I really feel sorry that I caused Momo-unnie trouble, if only I didn't insist to play with the Legos" 

Chaeng thought, feeling guilty.

Her Momo-unnie walked beside her. They are on the way out of the hallway, when she tried to cheer her up again.

"Come on, Momo-unnie! Let's go and eat anything we want! Let's have fun! " Chaeng invited.

Momo smiled at her, appreciating Chaeyoung's efforts.

Chaeng became enthusiastic and acted silly. She made ugly faces at Momo, so cute that Momo blasted off laughing.

Chaeng made ugly daces at her, so cute that Momo blasted off laughing.

"Hahahahahahahaha!

Chaeyoung was about to tickle Momo when......

"O-OMOOO!"

Chaeyoung cried.

She accidentally bumped into another student who walking forward on their direction. She was too distracted playing silly with Momo that she didn't see her.

"O-ohhh, I'm sorry" the student apologized quickly.

"I-itaii.. " Momo winced, speaking Japanese all of a sudden.

Momo, who was walking beside Chaeng, stumbled down because of the mishap as well.

"Unnie, Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Chaeng came to her side immediately. She heard the student apologized, but Chaeyoung chose to ignore her.

The tall student with a short blonde hair was able to catch her attention when she suddenly held out her hand, and offer it to Momo.

"A-are you okay? Let me help you"

Momo responded with a nod, looking embarrass and amuse at the same time.

Chaeng stared at the gesture and looked at the tall unnie seriously.

The tall unnie was wearing a jacket and a shirt, her hair tied and kept under her baseball cap. She looked ordinary but with unknown charisma.

"Have I seen her before?" Chaeng wondered, getting distracted.

When Chaeyoung decided to help her Momo-unnie stand up, the tall girl quickly kneeled down and held Momo by the arm and helped her stand up.

Chaeng was caught off guard with the gesture, feeling moved.

The tall girl asked Momo again if she's okay and Momo nodded her head as a response.

The girl smiled at them while Chaeyoung took her Momo-unnie hand.

Chaeyoung bowed her head and apologized. "I'm sorry Unnie!"

" Don't worry about it, just be careful next time!" The tall unnie advised as she walked away cooly from them.


	10. Epilogue 9th Story ~ Funny girl

"Should I just go to the café and time in early?"

Jeongyeon considered while walking back to the library, where she should wait for Jihyo after class.

She dreaded at how many hours she has to wait for her before they can hang out.

She was scrolling her phone when suddenly,

 

“Ohhhh!!!! “

A small girl exclaimed.

She bumped into Jeongyeon while walking. Another girl who was walking with her fell down as well.

“Omo.. Im sorry!”

Jeongyeon apologized

The small girl immediately attended to her friend who was saying “itaii” and holding her hand.

“Unnie, are you okay? Are u okay?? “ the small girl said, completely ignoring Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon who don’t know how to interrupt them so she can apologized held out her hand.

“A-are you okay?” She said, holding out her hand to help the other girl stand up.

The girl just nodded her head and look embarrass.

The small girl who was in the middle of them looked at Jeongyeon curiously.

"Should I just go and leave them alone?  
This is freaking awkward" Jeongyeon thought, feeling the redness of her cheekness.

All of a sudden..

Jeongyeon kneeled and took the girl by the arm and help her stand up.

She felt that shes being stared at.

She winced at the thought and decided to brush it off to help the girl properly.

The girl didn’t said anything but smiled.

Jeongyeon looked at her in the eyes.

"Isnt she the girl who danced dorkily in front of her friends that time?" Jeongyeon wondered.

Both girls bowed their head and apologized.

“I’m really sorry, its my fault that Im not looking where I am going, but thank you for helping us unnie!” the small girl admitted.

“Don't worry about it, just be careful next time" Jeongyeon said as she cooly walked away from them.

She glanced at them for one last time.

Jeongyeon smiled, realizing that it's that funny girl she saw a week ago.


	11. "Yoo Kyungwan, same university, a student"

**10th**

 

"Yaaaaaaaaaaa!" Momo yelled out of frustration as soon as she opened the door to her dorm.

She's not really in the mood to hang out with Chaeng. After they've encountered a small accident with another student, Chaeng was worried again for causing her more trouble.

Momo got a little scratch on her palm, but she assured Chaeng that everything is okay. However, the small girl insisted that they don't have to go anywhere and she's fine with anything so Momo let her come over.

Momo opened the door, feeling a little uneasy about the fact that her roommate must be at home.

What she saw was not her roommate though, but a big pile of trash placed inappropriately on her bed.

"Momo-unnie.. " Chaeng said with a distressed voice, pointing at the Momo's bed.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaa!" she yelled in frustration again, seeing the dirt, her clothes, shoes with other garbage they left last night during their mini party.

_Seriously, freaking rude!_

She's exhausted from last night's mishap and school. The last thing she wanted to do was clean her bed.

"Everything looks okay, Unnie , except your bed" Chaeng pointed out.

_"Hontou ni Daikirai desu!_

Momo mumbled something in Japanese that Chaeyoung cannot understand, but she knows that her new friend is mad.

Chaeng sat beside Momo on the floor to help her calm down.

"Momo-unnie, your roommate must be mad too last night, since we just left without cleaning"

Momo realized that Chaeyoung is right, they didn't clean before they leave and her roommate must have seen the house so messy when she arrived.

She remembered about the lego piece too.

"Maybe it's her way to get even, after what happen to her Legos" Momo sighed.

"But look, isn't that too much? " She contradicted, pointing at the pile of trash she needed to clean and trying to win Chaeyoung's side.

"Yes, but I can't totally blame your roommate, Sorry Momo-unnie"

Momo made a face at her.

Chaeng chuckled and smiled at her. She put her hand on Momo's shoulder and said

"Unnie, we can clean this together, I'll help you , of course!" Chaeng reassured her.

Momo cling to Chaeyoung in response and say her cutest "Kamsahamnida". Chaeng laughed softly with her adorable aegyo.

\----------------------------------

Both of them started with the bed.

Momo removed the mattress while Chaeng checked the bundle pile of trash. She separate Momo's shoes, some t-shirt, jacket and her stuff toy from it.

"These are all dirty and smelly" Chaeyoung scrunched her nose at the smell and put it all in the laundry box. She disposed the snack wrappers and other dirty stuff mix to it to the garbage bin.

_She really tried hard to annoy Momo-unnie._

After Momo finished at keeping her bed tidy and clean, with new mattresses, covers and all, she told Chaeng that she will be leaving for a minute.

Chaeyoung could not figure out what the heck herunnie bought when she came back to the room. She was holding a small plastic bag with something round inside of it.

"Heol, Unnie, what are you going to do with this?" Chaeng called her out. Her Momo-unnie bought a 10 rolls of masking tape and a scissor.

"Hehehehe... I'm gonnaused that on the floor" Momo smiled cleverly.

Chaeyoung was still confused until she realized what Momo meant with " _on the floor_ "

Before Chang noticed it, Momo was already putting masking tape on the floor. Her bed is placed on the left side of the room, while her roommate's is on the right side. Both of them has a wardrobe cabinet beside their bed, and table lamps.

Their beds are 4 feet away from each other and there's a big window in the middle. Momo stuck a long strip of masking tape at the center all the way to the small area that she uses as a living room.

Chaeyoung just stood there, judging Momo's plan.

"I-I'm not sure, if this is a good idea Unnie" Chaeng protested.

Momo, who's busy measuring the distance between the dining area to her bed, acted like she didn't hear her.

"By the way, Momo-unnie, Mina-chan told me you haven't met your roommate ever since?" Chaeng interrupted, starting another conversation.

"Y-yeah, why?"

"Are you not going to do something about it? Like to ask the building office who's that stranger living with you?" Chaeng asserted, suggesting a plan that may stop Momo and her roommates from bickering against one another.

"Eeeeeh? Can I do that?" Momo wondered, cutting another strip of masking tape.

"Of course Unnie! We can go the office building tomorrow and ask them, I'll go with you!"

"Okay!!! Let's do that!" Momo cheered, who look so proud of herself completing her masking tape floor plan.

Chaeng, on the other hand, is still confused on whether her unnie understood her suggestions. She looked at the floor, and let out a sigh.

_This is bad_

\---------------------------------

"Good morning!

"Can I get your order?" Jeongyeon smiled cheerfully, greeting another customer early that morning.

She's making her best efforts to focus on the counter. As she listened to the customer's order, she's feeling the vibration of her phone in her jean's pockets.

Her phone has been vibrating non-stop since 6:30 in the morning.

Jeongyeon made the customer's order and served it to them. Her phone vibrated again, as she walked back to the counter.

"Damn, this is so annoying" she said, looking at her phone.

Her phone displayed 40 missed calls and 20 messages from a contact she listed as "Home"

_"I told them already to not call me by that name, the heck"_  , Jeongyeon thought, turning off her phone to get some peace of mind. 

................................

" _IS SHE EVEN SERIOUS!_ " Jeongyeon cried out.

Seeing the horror of her dorm room, Jeongyeon cringed in  disgust.

Long strips of masking tape, are taped on the floor. The division goes all the way to the dining area and the living room. Jeongyeon looks like she's about to faint seeing what her roommate did to their room.

_"What is she thinking putting all these masking tape on the floor?"_

Jeongyeon went to the fridge to drink a glass of water. Closing the fridge, she saw a big paper taped on it.

**YAAAAAA! Roommate!**

**You seriously think that putting all the trash on my bed is funny?**

**Well, here it goes!**

**I divided my part of the room from yours. That way, we will not mess with each other's stuffs.**

**Whatever you see on my side is my sole responsibility, not yours.**

**So If I see your things, on my territory, I'll throw it right away! You get me!**

**Also, you better show your face to me quickly or I'll call the police!**

" _You're freaking crazy"_ , Jeongyeon said furiously at the piece of paper, like she's actually speaking to her roommate.

She held the paper one last time, crumpled it and throw it straight to the garbage bin.

Today is her rest day. Jeongyeon's class starts at 6pm and she doesn't have to work for tonight. She will have a chance to meet her.

However....

"You broke my lego masterpiece, and I haven't forgiven you yet, and you're now paying me back with this kind of attitude?" She hissed, as she put a sandwich inside the microwave.

"You didn't even apologized!" Jeongyeon went on and ate her sandwich.

_Childish. Self-centered. Why would I want to meet you?_

Aside from the masking tapes on the floor, the room is clean. Jeongyeon noticed the new matching pink pillow covers and mattresses that her roommate used to replace the dirty one.

She judged her roommate's crappy work by using masking tape to divide their territories, but she won at annoying Jeongyeon again.

She sighed in disappointment that her feet would feel the texture of masking tape as she roamed around the room. That is bothersome for someone like Yoo Jeongyeon.

"It's not like I'm wasting your efforts to annoy me, it's just, ... " She paused and began to remove one strip of masking tape off the floor.

"I'm....serious-ly..... annoyed....to see this" Jeongyeon bawled out and continue the task.

She felt contented after she successfully pulled off the last masking tape placed on the dining area.

"You've worked hard, Yoo Jeongyeon" she praised herself, grinning cleverly.

_Are removing the masking tapes enough?_

Jeongyeon wondered after exerting that much effort just to make the room tidy and neat every time she's there while her roommate leave everything in a mess.

" _She didn't even say sorry for breaking my_ _legos_ " she contemplated, like someone is trying to encourage her to get revenge while at the looking at the pig stuff toy on her roommate's table lamp.

\-----------------------------------------

Chaeyoung, Momo and her gang meet up during lunch time at the university's cafeteria.

Lunch time was their only chance to meet up due to projects, presentations and exams at that time. Chaeyoung created a group chat for everyone and inform them about their plan to go to the real estate building that manage Momo's dorm. Momo insisted at first that she can do it on her own, but Chaeng told her that she made a promise, and everyone was willing to help.

"I told you Momo-chan, we should have done this weeks ago" Sana pointed out who was walking beside her.

"I am too busy" Momo stressed.

"That's okay, Momo-unnie, I am sure that the building office will help us" Mina, who always look at the bright side, noted.

Mina knew what happened when Momo & Chaeng went to the dorm that night. Chaeng told her about the dirty pillow covers, mattresses, and even the masking tapes, that's why they all insist to accompany their friend to the said office.

They arrived at the building in no time. Chaeyoung looked and found in the real estate office that managed Momo's dorm and knock on the door.

" _Good afternoon?, Is this the YJY building and real estate_? "

"Yes, yes, you have come to the right place, have a seat" a plump woman wearing an eyeglasses greeted them. Mina & Sana sat at the long chair placed in the receiving area, while Momo and Chaeng sat on the chair reserved for clients.

"How can I help you?" the woman asked.

"We are here to inquire about the room 808 of Building C?" Chaeyoung explained, listing the correct address of Momo's dorm. The woman checked something on her computer and looked at Momo & Chaeng.

"Oh, room 808 was occupied already"

"Y-yes Ma'am, we know that, we're actually here to ask if you have the information for one of the people who is renting it at the moment?" Chaeng tried to explain it in details.

"Room 808 is one of our apartment dorms near the women's university. Based on our database, the room is rented by Hirai Momo"

"T-That's me" Momo finally speak.

"D-do you have any problem with the unit?" The woman questioned them.

"N-no, no, it's perfectly fine, we're just here to ask the information or details of the other person, Y-you see, Momo-unnie hasn't seen or meet that person since she moved in. We're kinda like hoping that you can help us with that issue" Chaeyoung continued, feeling a little uneasy because the woman seems to not understand what she's trying to say.

"Oh, yes, yes!"

Momo and Chaeyoung looked hopeful as soon as they heard that reply.

"According to this, the other person who rented that unit is named Yoo Kyungwan"

"Yoo Kyungwan?" Momo mumbled, memorizing the name.

"Yes, Yoo Kyungwan"

"Any other information about her Ma'am" Chaeyoung tried, hoping they will get more details.

"She's a student, at the women's university. She paid her share of the rent in full for a whole year" The employee added, still scrolling her computer.

_A student, and we are both enrolled at the same university?_

"Does her profile had a picture of her?" Chaeng tried her luck.

"Unfortunately, that's the only information I can give you right now" The employee said, smiling at them coyly.

"She's not trying to hide something from us, right?" Chaeng muttered in her mind.

The girls gave up and realized that getting the name of the roommate is enough information for them. They thanked the employee for answering their questions well and leave the office.

"Yoo Kyungwan, same university, a student" was the only thing that ran in Momo's mind as they walked towards the bus stop.

 

 

 


	12. Backstory: Min-Unnie

**-Backstory_**

 

High ceiling. Carpet floors. Windows with the clear view of skyscrapers in Gangnam and furniture in neutral colors.

Standing at the far end corner of this luxurious living room was this girl wearing gray pajamas and laughing alone by herself. 

She watches a meokbang video on her phone, while taking a small sip of her coffee.

The girl suddenly snickered and wondered how a person can eat so much.

The video was interrupted due to an incoming call from Min-Unnie.

"Hello, Min-Unnie?"

"Hello, Ma'am!, I have a good news for you!" a voice of a woman talked excitedly on the other line.

"I hope that's really a good news" The girl with a short-dark hair doubted.

"Yes, Yes, Of course Miss! Compared to the first three I showed you, this one is more... simple, I'll show it to you"

The display to a video call, allowing the girl to see the interior of the room.

"This is it, Ma'am, there's one bathroom, a small living room area and a dining area" Miss Min explained.

"Hmmm, it looked great, I like it" She agreed.

"But Ma'am, we have one small problem"

"Problem?"

"Yes... apparently, this room is already occupied. Yeah well its actually a dorm apartment, and somebody is renting it right now" Miss Min explained, praying that she will just agree with the terms.

The girl sighed, hesitating if it is okay to share an apartment with another person again. It's been a month since she got kicked out of her dorm room. Without notifying her, she found her luggage outside of that dorm one day and a letter from her then-roommate asking her to leave and find a new place. The reason? That roommate can't stand sharing a space with someone who likes getting everything organized. After that, she asked Miss Min to look for someplace she can stay, simpler but near to the women's university.

Miss Min showed her two other apartments a week ago. Both apartments looked like you're living in a hotel and this girl rejected both options.

"Hmmmm. Can we meet the person who rents it?" She asked.

" Yes, Miss, I already talked to the building manager. We can negotiate with that person to move in another unit so you can have this for yourself" Miss Min explained, pulling a lot of strings.

"That's not what I meant, I just want to meet that person to see if we're going to get along" The girl explained herself.

Miss Min agreed and told her that she will do her best. Miss Min was about to hang up when she suddenly....

"Miss Min, I have another request"

"Yes, Ma'am?

"Register that apartment using my other name, Yoo Kyungwan and please don't tell Mom about it, okay? She requested.

"Yes, Miss , I understand"

\-----------------------------------

Miss Min is an important person in this girl's life. She's her everyday companion not just because she's her nanny, but because Miss Min took care of her like her own daughter ever since she began working for the Yoo Kyungwan's family.

Independent and reserved are two words that basically described Yoo Kyungwan.

Compared to the upbringing of her two older sisters, Kyungwan attended a public school to middle school, keeping her in low profile. The dad wanted Kyungwan to be more aware of life and its challenges. However, her mom is a different story.

Being a youngest in the family, her precious Kyungwan should be treated with extreme care and love.

She enrolled her in a prestigious senior high school where kids of elite families are studying and Kyungwan hated it. She hated it so bad that she dropped out of that school without telling her parents.

To get back at her mother, Yoo Kyungwan changed her given name to Jeongyeon. How did she pull that off is another story, but it caused some stir in her family.

Jeongyeon then enrolled in a public senior high school where she met Jihyo.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Miss, where are you? " Miss Min can be heard on the other line.

"Unnie!, I am sorry, I think I can't make it today! I have a job interview for a part-time job, they just called me, and I need to go there now" Jeongyeon said as she entered a taxi outside of the hotel.

"What?, what should we do? I'm already here in the room and this girl is waiting for you" Miss Min stated, lowering her voice.

Miss Min made an appointment with the other person who rented the room. She went to the room to meet her as instructed by the building manager and has been waiting for almost an hour.

"Oh, I'm really, really sorry Unnie, I really can't make it. Take care of it, I'll trust you with that" Jeongyeon stressed and hang up on the phone and get off in front of the café.

Miss Min let out a sigh and entered the room.

"Hello, I am Miss Min" She greeted at the girl who has a brown hair and round cheeks.

"H-hello, My name is Momo Hirai"..... 


	13. "It's her"

Momo and the others are on their way back to school after visiting the dorm building office regarding the information about her roommate.

_"Yoo Kyungwan, same university, student"_

These answers kept running in Momo's mind.

Her head hurts, realizing that there's a possibility that she saw her already on campus. The girl who causes her trouble for several occasions.

"Momo-chan, you're overthinking again" Sana said during their bus ride.

Most of them were surprised  that Momo's roommate is actually a student in their university. They always assumed that she must be working because Momo told them that the girl never comes home at night.

"Guys, I think it is a good idea to ask some of our classmates about Yoo Kyungwan, maybe someone can give us significant information about her" Mina suggested, being wise again.

"I think so too" Chaeng agreed.

Momo disapproved, though.

"But guys, I think I can handle it on my own, I mean, I know you are busy at schoolwork and other activities, and we don't really have to waste time on her" Momo lied.

"Momo-unnie, we should settle this as soon as we can. You are basically living with the stranger, and that's not good. You guys are also having problems getting along" Chaeyoung pointed out.

To lighten up the mood, Sana made an aegyo at her for rejecting their help. Momo gave Sana weird looks and they all laugh.  

\------------------------------------------------

Back in the dorm, Jeongyeon was sleeping soundly in her dorm, when her phone rang all of a sudden.

Still so sleepy, Jeongyeon looked at it, and it is an unknown number.

She answered the call and regretted it.

"Kyungwan-ssi"

Jeongyeon heard a voice of a woman on the other line. A familiar voice that she's trying to avoid. 

"....................................."

Jeongyeon remained quiet, trying her best to not respond.

"I know you don't want to talk to me. I know you hate me too, but don't you miss your own mother? You barely visit home"

Jeongyeon, still lying on her bed, just closed her eyes and listen.

"Are you eating on time? How's school? You knew you didn't have to attend that university, You're better off studying abroad if you want to be independent"

Jeongyeon sighed, her eyes still closed.

"Can you not refuse the support I'm giving you? I didn't even know where you live, I've been trying to ask Miss Min but she's always telling me that she respect your wish. Is everything okay? The manager at the Seoul branch told me that you went there last week, what happened? "

The woman's voice sounded confused and in deep concern. Jeongyeon opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling of the room.

"And why did you stay in regular suite, when you can stay at the best suites available at the Seoul branch? What will the people say, Kyungwan-ssi. Don't forget you are born in this family, you cannot avoid it no matter how far you run away, why are you making yourself suffer, when you can have everything? The world is dangerous and cruel, and I'm just saying this to protect you"

The woman's voice snapped.

Jeongyeon remained quiet the entire phone. She felt disappointed at the fact that her mother might not understand her decision. She never had a problem talking to her dad about it, but her Mom really disapproved of it, like she's protecting her from something unknown in this society

"M-mom, I need to sleep, take care of yourself" Jeongyeon said.

Jeongyeon said calmly.

Before her mom can say anything, Jeongyeon turned off her phone and went back to sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_"Yoo Kyungwan?"_

_"No, I-im sorry, I didn't know her"_

_"Kyungwan? Isn't that a guy's name?"_

_"What's with Kyungwan, the name is funny"_

_"Sorry, I haven't had a classmate who is called Yoo Kyungwan, try the other department"_

_"Sorry"_

_"Sorry, I don't know that person"_

These are all the replies that Chaeyoung, Sana and Mina received after asking several students. Mama tried to check the official registrar of the university, but no student under the name of Yoo Kyungwan was enrolled in this semester.

"Did the Unnie lied to us?" She thought, as she walked out from the official registrar office.

Momo looked at her phone and open the group chat messenger where she can easily talk with others.

There's a lot of messages as she scrolled.  

 

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------

"Thank you so much!" Sana shouted cheerfully towards the café staff who served them four different slices of cake.

Custard Slice for Sana, Strawberry Cream Slice for Chaeyoung, Matcha Cream Slice for Mina and Red Velvet Slice for Momo. They took a bite and beamed with satisfaction. Sana and Chaeng were casually talking while Mina and Momo are on their books. 

Momo asked Mina to help her with Korean Literature where she has to recite a short poem in front class. Her pronunciation should be clear to be able to get a good grade. Of course, Mina is very patient in teaching Momo.

The poem is called  _Physics of Love by Kim In Yook_.

~ _An object need not be large to have a great mass_

~  _That girl, as tiny as a violet_

Momo recited, saying it very carefully, but she still made some mistakes.

"You have to pronounce it a little better, especially with the word need, great and violet" Mina said patiently.

"I understand, I'll try again, Teacher Mina" Momo said with her cute voice. Mina beamed with her distinct gummy smile and read the poem once again for her.

When Mina reached the verse...

_~ That girl, as tiny as violet_

The door of the café opened. The sound of the wind chimes caught Momo's attention, then glanced towards the door.

_~That girl, drifting in the sky like the petals of a flower....~_

     

Momo saw the tall girl with a blonde hair entered the café. She is wearing gray plaid shirt, green beanie on her head and wearing an eyeglasses. The girl was looking for an empty table, her eyes seem tired and her skin is a bit pale.

_~draws me to her with a force greater than the one exerted by the earth~_

Momo looked at her with astonishment as this girl removed her beanie and ran her hands through her blonde hair. It's not her hair's original color, but blonde suits her small face.

     

 _"It's her"_  

Momo thought, remembering the face of that student who offered her a hand to help her stand up.

Momo continued to look at her, her eyes with curiosity and amazement. The tall, blonde girl looked towards the counter of the café. Momo looked at where she was looking, it was towards the cashier who has that bunny smile.

_~In a single moment, I fell and rolled towards her~_

The tall girl smiled endearingly towards that direction, while Momo felt how she held her breath because of that smile.

"M-Momo- unnie, are you okay?" Mina interrupted. She realized that Momo was looking from afar, assuming she's worrying or spacing out again.

She noticed that Momo is looking at the customer who just came in. Mina watches how Momo stared at her until she sat on an empty table.

"M-Momo-unnie" Mina repeated.

Momo looked at Mina, her eyes blinking repeatedly. "Y-yes, Mina-chan?"

"Did you understand?" Mina wondered, smiling cleverly at Momo. 

"Y-yes, y-yes, what verse are we at right now?" Momo lied.

Realizing that Momo wasn't listening at all, Mina smiled and suggested to repeat it all again.

\------------------------------------ 


	14. "Ahhh, She's cute"

"H-hey!" Jeongyeon greeted Nayeon, who's manning the counter, as soon as she entered the café. 

Nayeon gave her a weird look, wondering what Jeongyeon is doing at the café instead of resting at home.

Jeongyeon made this hand gesture towards Nayeon regarding her order. Nayeon nodded at her and punched an iced Americano on the order system. When her order was ready, Nayeon asked the other staff to look after the counter for a second so she can served Jeongyeon her order.

Jeongyeon , sitting at the far-end area, was busy browsing on her phone. She smiled playfully when she saw Nayeon approaching .

"Here's your order Ma'am, one iced Americano" 

"T-thanks" Jeongyeon said and looked at her but continue to browse on her phone.

" the hell you're doing here?"

"Nothing, I just drop by to ask you to put this in my locker" Jeongyeon said , handing Nayeon a paper bag.

"What is it? Another Lego your dying to build?" Nayeon teased, trying to see what's inside the paper bag.

"Shut up! I bought it before I went here, you don't expect me to go to school holding a paper bag right?" Jeongyeon lied, slightly mad that Nayeon has to remind her about Legos.

Customers are coming, and Nayeon has to return to the counter. She excused herself and had no choice but to say yes to Jeongyeon's favor.

"Don't try to look what's in there! I'm warning you" , Jeongyeon pointed out, before letting Nayeon walked away from her.

It wasn't the first time that Jeongyeon hang out at the café whenever it's her day-off.

Jeongyeon likes to sit at the far end corner of the café just to observe people and what's going around with her. It also makes her feel less lonely. 

While picking what song she would listen to on Melon music site, Jeongyeon 's eyes roamed, and saw a bunch of girls just three tables away from her.

"Isn't that... ??" she thought, recognizing two familiar faces from the group, the short girl with a mushroom-like hair, and the girl with a brown hair, round cheeks and cute eyes.

 

 She remembered that time when one of them accidentally bumped into her while she's on her way to the library.

"Funny girl" she whispered with a smile. Jeongyeon continued to watch them from afar while taking a sip of her iced Americano.

Brown-hair girl was saying something, her eyes looking up at the ceiling, like shes trying to remember what shes's supposed to say. Beside her is another girl holding a book, and talking to her patiently. The girl with mushroom-like hair sat across them. She was talking to another girl who has small eyes but pointy nose. They were giggling ,but in a way that doesn't disturb other customers.

Jeongyeon continued to stare at the group. She frowned a little, when she saw funny girl's right hand with a band aid on it.

"D-did she get hurt?" She mused.

She snickered again when she saw funny girl frowned at her friends then made this aegyo that made everyone laugh. Strangely, Jeongyeon found herself smiling as well.

"aaah, shes cute" she beamed, taking a sip of her coffee.

\--------------------

"Moguri fighting! You can do it! " Momo said, motivating herself to do better at school especially with Korean Literature.

She entered her building with an uneasy feeling. Momo hates feeling nervous, whenever she's going home. She's feeling like that ever since she and her roommate fight over their differences. Eventhough they haven't meet personally, they continue to clash like cats and dogs.

Momo wondered what she can do so she and her roommates can get along, even with such living conditions. She hoped that the masking tapes will work and will be enough for her to understand boundaries and respect each other spaces.

As soon as she reached her unit and turned on the lights, Momo realized that her plan didn't work out.

She found the room clean, like no one ever live with it. Her roommate's bed is same as well.

The masking tape she worked so hard to put on the floor was gone. She found her note crumpled inside the garbage can.

"So annoying" Momo thought then sit on her bed. 

_How long can I stand sharing a room with a stranger_

"Does she ever come home?" She continued. No one can blame her for thinking anxiously about her roommate. They haven't met yet and the only clue she has about her, is that her name is Yoo Kyungwan and she's a student.

Momo lie down and get lost in her thoughts. Even though, her friends joked about that name, she's sure that her roommate is a girl. She hoped that the two of them meet sooner and get along well, despite their obvious differences towards one another.

She extended her hand towards her table lamp, while staring at the ceiling and reached something.

"Omo, where is it?" Momo yelped. She crawled towards her table lamp and looked underneath.

"P-Piguri.... where are you?" She continued, looking for her pig stuff toy. She searched her the whole room for it and she eventually failed.

"PIGURRRRI!!!"

\---------------------------

"Let's forget about Piguri for the mean time, you gotta concentrate with the exams!" Momo thought, breathing deeply to relieve her stress. 

"I hope she didn't throw it" she sobbed again and buried her head on the pillows.

\----------------------------------------------

"It's me"

Jeongyeon said at the security system installed on the gate of their family home. The gate immediately opened and she heard a voice that greeted her, "Welcome back, Miss Yoo"

It was her rest day and she was supposed to hang out with Jihyo and Nayeon after her class, but Jihyo called in sick, and Nayeon cancelled plans because her boyfriend needed her.

Jeongyeon got nowhere to go and thought that visiting home might be okay. She misses Miss Min too and her family dogs, Nanan and Bbeusong.

As soon as she opened the door, Ms. Min was there to welcome her, so does her dogs.

The dogs greeted her with so much enthusiasm and Jeongyeon cannot be happier than be with them.

"Yes! I miss you guys too" She said to her dogs, like they can speak to her.

"How are you Miss Min? Are you doing okay?" She turned to her nanny.

"I am fine, Miss. I'm more than alright now that you visited home!" Ms Min replied.

They made their way to Jeongyeon's room upstairs.

She opened the door and saw that everything is fine and same as how she left it.

Compared to her Penthouse at the Seoul Branch, Jeongyeon's room has that homey feeling. It has neutral colors with a little color of blue and mint. This room resides her Lego collection and her pictures since childhood.

"Ms. Min, I am hungry, can you make dinner for me?" Jeongyeon asked, her right hand on her stomach.

"Good Lord, of course, Miss, I'll cook whatever you want to eat tonight!" Ms Min asserted excitedly, hold Jeongyeon by the arm and lead her to the dining area.

\------------------------

Ms. Min made Jeongyeon's favorite meatballs pasta. While cooking, she and Jeongyeon talk about life and anything she wanted to tell her nanny.

"Are they not home?", Jeongyeon asked, talking about her family.

"They are at the party tonight. You're mom and Miss Seo-hyun will attend a party at Shilla, while you're dad and Ms. Seungyeon are at Hongkong for a business trip" Ms Min explained, sautéing the pasta ingredients.

Parties, events and other gatherings. Jeongyeon winced at the thought. Her mom and her sister love to attend those. They both love socializing and enjoying the privilege of it. On the other hand, Jeongyeon's dad and her eldest sister, Seungyeon dislike parties and socializing unless it is necessary. They will try their best to avoid it . Good thing, someone in the family can be like representatives.

"Ohwaaa!" Jeongyeon gasped, as a big plate of meatballs pasta was served in front of her. Miss Min was so happy to be able to cook for Jeongyeon again.

Jeongyeon started to eat, enjoying every bit of it, while Ms Min throw her some questions.

"How's your work at the café?"

"I love it Unnie!, I'm happy that I'm working there!" Jeongyeon answered, eating a whole meatball.

"How about school?"

"There's nothing much at school. I attend night classes and work after, it's exams week"

"You worked on a night shift Miss Yoo? Isn't that too much for you?"

"Nah, it's fine, don't worry about me, that's just a temporary work schedule, until they find an additional staff. And besides, working at night makes sleeping in the morning easier. I'm not having those nightmares anymore"

Ms Min almost forgot that Jeongyeon suffered from nightmares every time she gets stress out. She was relieved that Jeongyeon can sleep well since she decided to be independent.

"How was your roommate? Did you guys get along?

"Ohhh.. About that." Jeongyeon gulped then reached for the glass of water. Miss Min looked at her with concern.

Jeongyeon was supposed to say the truth but.. She said...

"She's great! I like talking to her because she's funny. I enjoyed it a lot" Jeongyeon lied.

Jeongyeon tried her best to make it seems like she really met her and spend time with her roommate to not worry Ms Min.

_Liar._

\----------------------------------

Jeongyeon stayed overnight at her family home. She ate breakfast made by Miss Min. Miss Min told her that her mom and sister didn't go home because they were staying at the Gangnam branch.

"Nothing is new", Jeongyeon mumbled while eating Ms. Min's special breakfast for her.

As soon as she finished breakfast, Jeongyeon bid her farewell again.

"Thank you for the Ms Min, I really miss eating your home-cooked meals!" She thanked her, giving her a big hug.

The family dogs are also there to see her off. She frowned at the thought that she has to say goodbye to them and can't take them to her apartment.

"I'll be back to visit you guys again, okay?, I'm gonna miss you guys!" She said while petting Nanan and Bbeusong.

Ms. Min accompanied Jeongyeon towards the gate where a car is waiting for her.

She smiled and said.. "Thank you, but I don't need this Ms. Min. I can ride a bus to get to my building"

Ms Min smiled at how much Jeongyeon changed since she last saw her. She smiled while watching Jeongyeon walked towards the nearest bus stop.

\--------------------------


	15. "That's her, Jeong!... Is she crying?"

It is exams week and every student were anxious to make the last-minute study, review and meet deadlines. Momo leave the dorm a little early than usual to meet Mina and Sana for breakfast. 

"It's gonna be an exhausting day for all of us, might as well start it with good breakfast right? Mina suggested over the phone that night, her way to distract Momo from thinking about her missing Piguri.

\---------

After their breakfast date, they went on their separate ways. Each of them has different majors and departments. Sana majors in fashion and arts, same as Chaeyoung, while Mina majors in Multimedia & Game Development. Momo majors in Foreign Studies, which explains the importance of Korean subjects to her.

All of them have classes thought in Korean while some are in English. The number of classes thought in Korean is based on your majors, and Momo, as a foreign studies major, has to do well in it.

Momo completed her two exams until 3pm. Mina and Sana asked her if she wanted to eat at a restaurant because they skipped lunch. She refused and choose to get a sandwich instead. She doesn't have a big appetite due to the upcoming tests for the rest of the day, and that includes Korean Literature.

Momo decided to go to the library to look for more references, and two girls followed through.

"Moguringgg, how many books do you need? Sana teased, judging the number of books beside her laptop

"Shhhh, I am concentrating" She responded, asking Sana to be quiet.

Still feeling that she needed another book, Momo excused herself and go to the classic literary section located at the farthest area of the library.

Momo searching between the book titles, suddenly gasped.

"w-what the" she uttered, a little surprise.

A meter away from where she's standing is a student. She was sitting comfortably and holding a book. Momo moved closer to get a closer look at her. She was surprised to see who it was...

"Its her"

It's the tall blonde girl that she saw at the café. The same girl who hold out her hand and helped her stand up. Momo smiled and realized that she hadn't thank yet regarding the latter incident.

"How can someone look so serene while sleeping. I never look like that" She mused, admiring the girl's  visuals. Upturned nose, small face and flawless skin added with a model like body and long legs. Momo continues to admire her, like she's never get tired watching her sleep.

"She must be so tired" Momo thought.

The girl's face changes expression all of a sudden, like she was having a dream.

Momo became concern and moved a little closer to her quietly. She was about to touch her hair when her phone beeped. 

Momo was so startled she almost drop her phone. Thankfully, she was able to avoid it.

"W-what am I doing? She thought, looking over at the girl immediately, wondering if she wakes her up"

Momo let out a deep sigh, thankful that she's still fast asleep.She can't imagine herself, if she was caught in the act watching someone while they are sleeping. 

"It will be totally awkward" she winced. As much as she wanted to stay and just watch her, Momo decided to leave her alone and go back to her books.

_Sleep well_

\---------------------------

Jeongyeon's first class ended well that day. Unlike the other students who are having a hard time at exams concerning case studies and situational problems with the hotel industry, She can totally answer every question, obviously. She finished the exam before everyone did and stayed on her seat at the back for a while. Fifteen minutes before the bell rang, Jeongyeon walked down towards the professor's table, and submitted her paper.

She can feel the other students' stare, as she stood before her professor.

"Well done, Miss Yoo" the professor praised her, while looking at her paper.

Jeongyeon say thank you and excused herself from the classroom.

Jeongyeon knew that the other students perceived her as a mysterious person. Rarely seen with a group of friends, some people think she's scary, introverted and doesn't want anyone to bother her. And that's okay with her, what she doesn't like is the attention she sometimes get from freshman and sophomore of  other departments.

_"Look at her, is she a model?"_

_"Visual, unbelievable"_

_"What's her name?, she look so good"_

She usually hear these unnecessary compliments when she walked pass the younger students, like she's some kind of celebrity at school. No wonder she avoided crowded places like cafeteria, sports facilities and the freshman building.

\----------------------

"There you are!!" Jihyo approached Jeongyeon while walking on the hallway.

Jeongyeon glared at her, remembering that she and Nayeon cancelled on her the last minute yesterday.

"I'm sorry, Don't be like that, I'm not really feeling well, yesterday!" Jihyo explained.

"You better make a good alibi if you're gonna bail Jihyo" Jeongyeon not buying any of it.

Jihyo forcefully linked arms with her while Jeongyeon avoided it.

"Don't be like that!, I have something to tell you!" She smiled at Jeongyeon coyly.

"W-what?"

"I found her!" Jihyo told her proudly.

"Who?" Jeongyeon wondered.

"The girl who helped you at the bathroom!, you're looking for her right?"

"Not that I am seriously looking for her, I just want to meet her so I can say thank you" Jeongyeon noted, pretending she's not thrilled with this news.

Jihyo laughed at her but began telling how she found out.

"I was sick yesterday right? And I went to the clinic right away before my classes starts. The doctor told me about a girl who pronounced Korean in a funny way asked her about the patient complaining about her stomachache a week ago and wondered if that patient is doing okay. She went to the clinic to ask for a bandaid because she got into an accident and hurt her hand."

Jeongyeon listened thoroughly, as Jihyo continued.

"The doctor remembered clearly that it was the day you had a follow-up check up about your stomachache, and that girl went to the clinic around 5 minutes after you left. Doc even told me that you asked her if some student checked up on you. So she kinda figure out that that's the girl you're looking for.

Jeongyeon was in her own thoughts, trying to recall what happened to make sure Jihyo was not being delusional.  "so.. it was funny girl all along?" She assumed.

Jihyo looked at Jeongyeon suspiciously. 

"and then?, I'm listening" Jeongyeon assured.

"So there, I checked the clinic's log book, and yes, she's the girl!"

Jeongyeon looked at Jihyo, still processing the revelations. This is so weird and bizarre.

"Her name is Hirai Momo, an exchange student from Japan" Jihyo informed.

"Hirai Momo. Unbelievable" Jeongyeon repeated, letting her brain memorize it. "Who would have thought that it's her? Unbelievable.." she added.

The bell rang and it interrupted Jihyo about her discoveries. The students began to head out of their classes, when...

     

"That's her Jeong!" Jihyo pointed out as Hirai Momo, holding her books, with walked pass them. 

Jeongyeon saw her and felt like someone stab her insides.

"Is she crying?" Jihyo wondered.

Before Jeongyeon can even answer her, a group of girls walked out from a classroom. They were happy chatting about a Japanese girl as they walked on the hallway.

"Can you believe her? Hirai sound so funny pronouncing her chosen poem, and everyone in the class was laughing" a girl said.

"Yes, I was chatting her that time, and everybody was like making fun of her while she's in front of the class"

"I know!, the professor was seriously stopping himself from laughing until she mispronounced another word on the third verse. Hilarious"

"Why go to a Korean university when you're a Japanese and can't speak much about the language!, she's just wasting her time! Another student bawled.

Jihyo and Jeongyeon overheard the girl's conversation, and clearly they're making fun of Hirai Momo. 

With a concern look, Jihyo patted Jeongyeon's back. She noticed that the second Jeongyeon heard the girl's talking, Jeongyeon's face stiffen like she's about to throw punch at anyone.

And this is the first time, she saw Jeongyeon with that kind of expression again. 

\----------------------

 


	16. 13th Story Epilogue: "Can I disappear right now?"

EPILOGUE: 13th Story

"Maybe this is just a big mistake, coming here is just a mistake" Momo sobbed when she walked out of her Korean Literature class.

Momo screwed it up as soon as she stood before her professor and classmates. She recited the verse of the poem but she can see that no one is listening to her. They are either texting, playing games or laughing.

Yes, she knew that she's making fun of them, whenever she mispronounced a word. Momo did her best to concentrate and finish the whole poem, while hearing all those giggles in the background.

"Can I just disappear right now", she wished.

She's almost finish reciting the poem when the bell suddenly rang. Still speaking, the professor cut her off.

"Ms. Hirai, you can stop now" , the professor said. Momo looked at him and the class, the students seems relieved.

"B-but I am not finished yet" Momo countered.

"That's okay, you can try again next time. Let's not waste time because you obviously need a lot of practice" The professor joked. Momo nodded and get back on her seat. As soon as the professor gone out, she quickly get her things and leave.

Tears fell on her cheeks. She was disappointment at herself for not doing well despite her efforts.

On top of that, people are mean. She felt humiliated and shamed for not being able to pronounced Korean like a native speaker.

Momo wiped her tears while staring on the ground. She walked pass by students and knew that they were starting to wonder why she's crying. She quickly ran towards the nearest restroom at the campus before she failed to hold it all in.

She entered a cubicle and cry to her hearts content.

Momo was crying for at least 10 minutes straight.Her mind filled with all the negativities. "Should I just go back to Japan?" She considered.

She paused as the door of the restroom opened.

Momo heard footsteps. "Don't cry, you can't humiliate yourself like this"

She's wondering whether the student will go to a cubicle. Momo thought that it will be her chance to go out the restroom when that happens.

However, the sound of the footsteps went to the door within minutes.

"She left?" Momo assumed. She walked out of the cubicle to confirm it.

"Hmmm?" She scanned the restroom and no one was really there.

Momo washed her hands and fixed herself. When she was about to get her face powder for a re-touch, she noticed it, a canned drink beside her bag, with a note stick to it.

"Don't cry so much if you don't want to look like a racoon"


	17. "Aggh, don't buy more, you don't look like you can drink more"

Momo went home distraught.

Her eyes a little swollen from crying and her head hurts. Nothing seems to be going her way lately.

Stupid girl, you'll never be good enough. Working hard is never enough.

These are all her thoughts while riding the elevator towards her unit.

She unlocked her door, opened the lights and sighed with disappointment.

Of course, her roommate wasn't home and she did't know why . They don't know eacher and she's a stranger. 

"Nothing is going right" Momo thought.

Momo sat on the floor and hugged her knees. "Why did I go here in the first place?" She baffled.

Six months ago, she was just an ordinary student, trying to become somebody. Her dad is a governor at a prefecture in Japan while her mom is an obedient housewife. She has an elder sister named Hana who is good at everything, good in studying, can speak other languages , perfect daughter.

Unlike Hana, Momo has to work harder to please her parents. She was almost hospitalized from studying when the opportunity for exchange student program for Korea came. She needed a higher GPA and Momo catched up on her grades to get it.

"I went here to prove them that I can do it too" Momo recalled. "But, can I really do it? With what's happening right now, I don't think I could.."

Her phone beeped and she knew that it is their group chat. She opened it and read all the messages from her gang. 

 

"Maybe I should just go home"   
"Maybe I should just go home" 

\--------------------------

Jeongyeon finished her exams as early as possible that day so she can chill somewhere before she starts her workshift.

She chose a different street to get to the café. While walking, she has this feeling that someone is following her. Jeongyeon turned her head to see if there's somebody walking behind her, but no one was there. "Hmmm?"

Jeongyeon ignored it and continued to walk. She remembered Momo's face again.

"Is she still crying?" Jeongyeon muttered while looking for the stars. She was walking on a different street that night to get to the café just for a change. Still feeling uneasy, Jeongyeon wished that the racoon drank the yogurt drink.

"People are evil" she said, recalling the conversation of those mean girls who made fun of Momo.

She frowned at the thought and realize that she might be practicing the pronunciation for the poem when she saw her and her friends at the café.

Jeongyeon felt her stomach growled. "Aaah, I need to eat" she thought.

She quickly looked for a restaurant where she can eat jajangmyeon. Jeongyeon found one and entered. She ordered two jajangmyeon and kimbap for take out.

"Thank you, Ahjumma!" She smiled at the restaurant staff after giving her a free side dishes.

She was about to go to the café where she can eat her take-outs when something stopped her from her tracks.

A girl with brown-hair was seating outside of the convenience store   
A girl with brown-hair was seating outside of the convenience store. Her table has two ramens, and almost 6 bottles of Japanese beer. Hirai Momo, wearing her gray hoodie and pajamas, was drinking her seventh one.

"Seriously..." Jeongyeon thought and sat two tables across Momo's table.

She cringed while looking at how many beers she has drank.

"Aggh, don't buy more, you don't look like you can drink more" she muttered while watching Momo go inside the convenience store to buy more beer.

Jeongyeon sighed when Momo went out holding three more beers and mayonnaise.

"M-mayonnaise?" Jeongyeon complained.

Momo squeezed the mayonnaise, put it on the spoon, ate it and drink her beer.

Jeongyeon sighed as she continued to watch. Momo's eyes were swollen from crying. She looked so frustrated but laughing by herself alone. People passing by the convenience store are looking at her like she's some kind of a crazy person.

"W-what should I do?" Jeongyeon thought and looked at her wristwatch. It is almost 11:45pm and her shift starts at 12 midnight.

A sound of beer cans dropping on the ground made Jeongyeon looked at Momo's direction.

Before she can even react, Jeongyeon was already walking towards her. Momo passed out, her face resting on the table.

"Aishhh, Are you okay?..Momo? Are you okay? Jeongyeon cried out.

Momo didn't respond. Jeongyeon don't know what to do. She will be late for work and she can't leave her on that state.

"Where do you live?" She asked her, her arms on her waist to helped her stand up.

Still no response from the girl. Jeongyeon looked so frustrated and she doesn't even know Momo's friends so she can call them.

"M-my room?" She considered. Taking her to the room would be the best option but Jeongyeon hesitated. "I can't leave Momo with that girl, I didn't even know her!" she accused.

"Where should we go?" Jeongyeon mumbled at her. She's trying to hold Momo's weight when she realized that there's a place she can go to.

"The Seoul branch" she cannot believe that she almost forgot that she's a daughter of a hotel owner but winced at the thought that she still considered it as an option.

The location of the convenience store is a little far from the highway. Jeongyeon was waiting for a taxi to arrive so she can take Momo at the Seoul branch but she's been waiting for 10 minutes already. With this, Jeongyeon put her backpack in front of her body, and piggyback Momo.

"You're heavier than I thought" she commented while walking towards the highway. She looked at Momo who sleep peacefully on her back and made sure she's holding her carefully.

Jeongyeon reached the highway and thankfully, a taxi stopped at them as soon as she waved her hand. She carefully helped Momo get in inside the taxi and sat beside her.

"Ahjussi, please take us to Signiel at Seoul" she told the driver.

On the way there, Momo mumbled a word in her sleep, her head rested on the car's window. The ride is rough from Yeouido to Seoul, causing Momo's head to bump on the window for a little.

Jeongyeon hissed, pulled Momo towards her and carefully rested her head on her shoulder.

\-------------------------------------

The taxi pulled over at the entrance to the main lobby of the Seoul branch   
The taxi pulled over at the entrance to the main lobby of the Seoul branch. Jeongyeon paid the fare and lifted Momo on her back again and carried her to the lobby.

Two doors of the main lobby immediately opened for Jeongyeon as soon as the bellman saw her. The hotel employees were in panic, wondering why Jeongyeon was there at that time of the night. The front desk officer called for help.

"Miss Yoo, you can get her down, I'll take care of it" the bellman said, suggesting that he can carry Momo instead.

"No, I can carry her myself" Jeongyeon rejected the offer.

The employees looked at each other awkwardly for a second. The hotel manager asked Jeongyeon if they need to prepare the penthouse for her.

"No, you don't need to do that, a regular suite would do" Jeongyeon said., entering the elevator.

The front desk officer quickly get a room card and gave it to the manager.

The sight of Ms. Yoo carrying a girl on her back brought stress to almost all of the employees. They are all in a hurry so they can attend to Jeongyeon's needs. The manager insisted to take them to the room but Jeongyeon refused again...

"Don't worry about it, I can take it from here" she told them before entering the elevator.

\---------------------


	18. 14th Story Epilogue: "Can you come with me for a second?"

"Calm down, she will be alright" Jihyo said, talking about Hirai Momo. Jeongyeon nodded at her and went to her class.

Jeongyeon's classmates were already there when she arrived. They were reviewing and catching up with the lessons, as she walked towards her usual seat.

The bell rang, and the rest of the students come in. Jeongyeon, who likes to observe things from her seat, recognized one of her classmates. It's one of the girls who made fun of Hirai Momo at the hallway.

Jeongyeon breathed out like she's trying to calm herself down. She decided to stop glaring at her from afar so that she can concentrate on her exams.

While reading, she was surprise that the girl went at the back of the class and sit beside her.

"Hi!" The girl greeted her. She was smiling at Jeongyeon and trying to start a conversation.

Jeongyeon looked at her coldly for a second and return to her reading.

"Ohhh... okay? Weirdo" The girl told her after getting that cold response.

The girl is popular among the class. She is approachable and always smile at the other students.

"pretty but bad on the insides" Jeongyeon stated.

When the professor arrived, he gave out the exam sheets to the students immediately and the midterm examination began.

"That explains it" She thought and nodded her head with disapproval.

Apparently, the girl joined her seat at the back of the class so she can cheat using a small paper secretly placed inside her shoes. Jeongyeon witnessed it all, how her seatmate removed her shoe and get the folded paper as soon as the others started answering their exam sheet.

Jeongyeon ignored her and continue to mind her own business.

She finished her exam in no time and submitted it to her professor and leave the classroom.

However, ....

"Hey!" Jeongyeon greeted the girl who sit beside her during the exam, showing her sweetest smile.

The girl smiled back at her. She felt weird that this girl who ignored her earlier was now talking to her. She thought, maybe she prioritized reviewing for the test first, and now Jeongyeon has free time to recognize that she's pretty and fun to talk with.

"Can you come with me for a second?" Jeongyeon asked her and she happily agreed and followed her.

Both of them went at the back of the sports gymnasium. The girl was smiling the entire time she was walking with Jeongyeon. When they got there, the girl moved closer to Jeongyeon.

"So... what do you want to talk about? I'm Yuna by the way" the girl flirted at her. Jeongyeon smiled back.

"I just want to ask you what you did there, when you're sitting beside me? During the test?" Jeongyeon's expression changed in a snap. The girl took a step back.

"Oh, that, that was nothing... why? Are going to tell the school about it?" Yuna countered.

"No, but I can send this to the dean.. Maybe?" Jeongyeon said, waving her phone at her.

Yuna's eyes grew wide after recognizing what she saw on the phone display. It was a photo of her showing her cheating ways. Yuna apologized immediately and asked for Jeongyeon's forgiveness. She told her that she will do anything for her just to keep it a secret.

"I'm not such a bad person, unlike you, so ....

Okay, I'll forgive you" Jeongyeon stated. Yuna smiled in relief.

"But on one condition" Jeongyeon continued.

She moved a little closer to Yuna so she can explain the condition. Yuna can't believe what she just heard from Jeongyeon.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. And I'm even more serious to expose if you continue to make fun of her"

Yuna sighed and can't believe what she got herself into.

"And also, if you tell the school about this conversation, you'll be exposed" Jeongyeon added.

"May I know why you're doing this? For her? When clearly you don't have that many friends, I doubt you guys know each other, you're not even in the same class" Yuna threw her questions with loads of curiosity.

"Nothing special, it's just not your lucky day, and I think nobody deserves to be bullied, especially by students like you"


	19. "Take Care, Momo"

With Momo on her back, Jeongyeon opened the door to the hotel room.

She felt her face turning red, at the thought that she's bringing someone in a hotel room, not because she's a girl but they are basically strangers. Aside from that, she can feel her phone vibrating rapidly too. It's already 12:45 am and she's supposed to be at the café and working on her shift.

"First things comes first" she thought, and carefully carry Momo and placed her on the bed.

Momo lay on the bed and she's still unconscious.

"A-are you okay?" Jeongyeon asked and did not get a response from her.

She touched Momo's face and it felt hot.

"Silly, why do you have to drink so much? Look at your face right now... it's all red"

She then removed Momo's shoes and socks.

It's not the first time Jeongyeon has to take care of drunk people. She always does it whenever she drinks with Jihyo and Nayeon. However, Jeongyeon still feel anxious, if she's going to do a good job at taking care of Momo.

With Momo sleeping beside her, she searched tips online on how to properly take care of people when they drink too much alcohol.

"Should I call Ms. Min?" She considered but changed her mind afterwards because it is already 1am. Her phone vibrated again, call from Café Manager.

Jeongyeon sighed and ignored it for the twelfth time.

She called the front desk and asked for an assistance.

"Yes, Miss Yoo? Do you need any help?" The hotel manager said over the phone.

"Yes, Is there a nurse at the hotel? "

"Oh my god, what happen Miss You, are you okay? We will be there in no time" The manager answered in panic again. Jeongyeon cringed.

"I'm just asking if there's a nurse, I'm not telling all of you to come here" She pointed out.

"Of course, of course, I'm sorry Miss Yoo, Yes, the hotel has a nurse on duty 24/7 for emergency purposes"

"O-okay, Umm... she's a female, right?" Jeongyeon added, hoping it was a female nurse because she can't leave a drunk girl and a male nurse inside a hotel room

"ahhh... we have male and female nurse on duty right now"

"o-okay, send me the female nurse, please" She requested and hang up immediately.

Within minutes, she heard a knock on the door.

The nurse entered and introduced herself.

"Hello Ms. Yoo, I am Nurse Hyojin, how can I help you?

"Hi, ummmm, my friend is drunk and you know how to take care of drunk person right?" Jeongyeon verified.

Nurse Hyojin told her that she does know how to take care of drunk person and Jeongyeon felt relieved.

"I touched her face, and I'm not sure if she has a fever or that's just from drinking?" She explained.

The nurse opened her bag and get the thermometer. She used it on Momo and tell Jeongyeon,

" It's just a little fever, it will go away once she becomes sober"

Jeongyeon nodded and listened carefully to Nurse Hyojin.

"Unnie, is she unconscious? I read somewhere that unconsciousness is a symptoms of alcohol poisoning?" She asked her with great concern. Nurse Hyojin got surprised when she heard Jeongyeon call her Unnie, but answered Jeongyeon right away.

"No, she's not, don't worry Miss Yoo, You're friend is just sleeping"

Jeongyeon smiled. She was so worried that Momo suffered alcohol poisoning because she's not responding since she passed out at the convenience store.

"She might be exhausted and really had a bad day" Jeongyeon thought that Momo must be so upset at what happened in her class in Korean Literature.

She hissed thinking about the conversation she overheard at the hallway.

Nurse Hyojin prepared all of the things that Momo might need in case she vomits, or suddenly wake up. Jeongyeon admired the nurse dedication to help her.

Jeongyeon's phone vibrated again, Café manager is calling again. She excused herself to answer the call.

"Jeongyeon-ssi, where are you? Is everything alright?"

"Manager, I am so sorry but I don't know if I can make it to work today" She apologized, hoping that her schedule will be adjusted instead.

"That's too bad, hmmm,but that's okay, I think I can cover your shift," Manager assured her. However...

"Unfortunately, Jeongyeon-ssi, I can only cover your shift until 4am, I cannot go beyond that"

Jeongyeon groaned, leaving her no choice but to go to work as early as 4am.

Aside from that, Jeongyeon doesn't want to leave a drunk Momo alone. That's the only thing she can do to pay her back for her kindness. As much as possible, Jeongyeon wanted to see that she sobered up first.

She hanged up on the phone and return to the room.

Jeongyeon was surprised to see that Nurse Hyojin cleaning something on the floor. It's a vomit. She ran towards her and tried to help.

"No, Miss Yoo, I can do this on my own" Nurse Hyojin insisted, while Jeongyeon continued to get tissues to wipe the carpeted floor.

"Your friend suddenly get up, and ... released it"

"I-im really sorry for this" Jeongyeon apologized. Nurse Hyojin told her it's okay.

"It's better that way, she will be able to sober up in no time" the nurse assured her.

The two of them finished cleaning afterwards and Jeongyeon sat on the sofa.

"Are you not getting some sleep Miss Yoo? It's already 2:00 in the morning"

Jeongyeon looked at her watch and she indeed has only 2 hours left before she reports to work. Nurse Hyojin told her that everything seems fine and excused herself so Jeongyeon can rest too.

"Call me if something came up, have good rest Miss Yoo" Nurse Hyojin advised and head out of the room.

Minutes passed and Jeongyeon is still on the sofa. The silence in the room is deafening but she smiles whenever she hears Momo's snore, an indication that she's really sleeping. Momo also talk in her sleep.

"She's talking in Japanese?" Jeongyeon wondered, as Momo mumbled some language when she tried to tuck herself in inside the comforter.

Jeongyeon quickly lowered the aircon temperature, assuming that Momo said that she's cold.

Momo sleep peacefully while hugging one pillow and tucked in under the blanket. Jeongyeon thought to join her on the bed but shook her head immediately. "Don't be weird, Yoo Jeongyeon" , she said.

She called the front desk and requested an extra blanket, which was quickly brought to her room.

She also asked the front desk officer to call her room at 3:30 am to wake her up.

\----------------

Two hours passed quickly and Jeongyeon was already awake before the front desk officer called her room. Apparently, she didn't get enough sleep because Momo kept mumbling something in her sleep and waking up Jeongyeon.

As she started to prepare for work, she called Nurse Hyojin to watch over Momo.

Still feeling so sleepy, Jeongyeon went to her penthouse. She showered and changed her clothes. She also gets an extra shirt and jacket that Momo can wear when she wakes up.

Disappointed that she has to leave, Jeongyeon talked to Nurse Hyojin...

"Unnie, I'm really sorry that I have to go, but please take care of her" Jeongyeon requested at the smiling Nurse Hyojin.

"Please bring her whatever she needs, serve her those drinks and some medicine once she wakes up, because she will definitely have a hangover, give her breakfast too before she checks out. I also left clothes so she can change, give her that"

"Okay, Miss Yoo, I'll do everything what you say" Nurse Hyojin responded.

Jeongyeon was supposed to say something else, but suddenly stop herself. "Should I tell her that Momo doesn't know me yet? Will that be weird if I say that?" She wondered.

Nurse Hyojin was just looking at her, waiting for whatever she wanted to say.

"And also.."

"Hmmm?" Nurse Hyojin, still waiting.

"Uhmmm, I... I.. Once she wakes up and ask you or anyone why she's at the hotel, please tell her that a good citizen brought her here and everything is already paid. Don't tell her anything about me, or you know.. ?" Jeongyeon stuttered at explaining Nurse Hyojin her situation.

"Okay Ma'am, I understand, Don't worry about is Miss Yoo"

Jeongyeon gasped a little and say her thank yous. She then walked towards Momo and patted her head.

"Take care Momo, see you at school" She thought before walking towards the door.

\-------------

"Yaaaaa, Yoo Jeongyeon, what are you doing here?" Nayeon said, surprised to see Jeongyeon working at the café beyond her usual shift.

"Don't yell at me, I can here you from here" Jeongyeon told her while wiping the counter.

"Seriously, why are you still here, It's already 10am! You should have gone home hours ago!"

My work shift had a mixed up and Café manager resched it, that's why I am here now, working... While you're yelling at me" She mocked.

Nayeon looked at Jeongyeon who looked like she's so sleepy but just holding it in. She tried to distract her...

"Yaaa, when are you going to get your paper bag from my locker!?, its taking all my space" Nayeon complained. "I didn't know you like pig stuff toy now, you silly girl" she teased.

Jeongyeon glared at her, realizing that Nayeon looked at her stuff. "I told you to not look at it, right?"

"I didn't! the paper bag got broken and I just saw it unintentionally" She lied.

Jeongyeon ignored her explanations and served the customer's order.

\-----------------------------

"Iiitaiii" Momo whined, holding her head. She just woke up and the first thing she saw is the high ceiling of what looks like a luxury apartment.

She got up quickly and looked at her surroundings.

"Good morning? Does your head hurts?"a nurse who has a lovable smile greeted her. "I am Nurse Hyojin"

"aaaahh... eeeee? " Momo told her, scanning the room.

"Uhmmm, w-where am I?"

"You're in Signiel Hotel at Seoul. " Nurse Hyojin answered.

"Ahhh... what happened? " She said, panicking. The last memory Momo had last night was buying a canned beer at the convenience store and remembered drinking 6 cans. She can't recall anything after that.

"Hotel? Why am I here? Is this a syndicate?" Momo thought, talking about the something she saw in the news when she was still in Japan, where girls passed out, woke up at a hotel and a group of guys will purposely do bad things.

"Certainly No, a really kind and good citizen brought you here. That person told me that you passed out at the convenience store and asked me to take care of you" Nurse Hyojin explained wittily.

"Korean people must be very nice", Momo thought while spacing out.

Nurse Hyojin gave her water and the medicine for the headache. A breakfast was served in the room, making Momo really happy. She ate it while Nurse Hyojin watches her.

"Unnie, you should eat too" Momo said, offering her a toast. Nurse Hyojin hesitated at first but take it.

The nurse then explained to her that she can take a shower because there are clothes prepared for her. Before Nurse Hyojin head out of the room, she told Momo that she can check out after changing and a car will be outside of the lobby to take her home.

"Unnie, Thank you"Momo thanked her with a big smile as Nurse Hyojin closed the door.

\---------------------------------------

As promised, a car waiting outside of the lobby of Signiel Hotel took her to the dorm. Momo expressed all her thank you to the driver then got out of the car.

She walked quickly to get to her dorm because it is already in the afternoon and she unfortunately skipped classes again.

Momo was caught off guard as soon as the elevator of the building opened to 8th floor. Sana and Mina was at her doorstep. Mina was using her phone to call while Sana put passcodes on her door to unlock it.

"Momo-chan!!" Sana screamed, running towards her.

"Guys, what are you doing there?" She told them.

Sana hugged her like a mom who finally saw her missing daughter, Mina was just happy and felt relieved. "You left the group chat! What else should we do? We tried to call you but your phone is unavailable all night"

Momo smiled at them, realizing that she left her phone when she went to the convenience store and ended up drinking.

"Sorry for making you worry guys" She apologized, unlocked the door and all of them entered the room.


	20. "You were tired, but you're happy, and that's weird"

16th Story

"Yes, Ms. Yoo, we served her breakfast and do everything you've told us to do" a voice over the phone explained. Jeongyeon nodded after hearing that. She is on her break from her shift and talking to Nurse Hyojin.

"I hope she's alright now" Jeongyeon hopes and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You don't have to worry about that Ms. Yoo, I can assure you she's feeling okay" Nurse Hyojin stated.

"Unnie, thank you very much, I really appreciate it" Jeongyeon continue to say her thank yous with a smile on her face.

"Oh there you are!" Jihyo walked towards Jeongyeon who looked so sleepy but smiling by herself.

"Do you need help?" Jeongyeon stand up and is about to return to the café

"I think you're the one who needs help! Look at your eyes! " Jihyo scolded her, convincing her to go home as soon as possible.

"I still have two hours of workshift, I can't go until its 11am" Jeongyeon blink repreatedly and just smiled at Jihyo.

Jihyo asked her why her schedule was adjusted from 12mn to 4am. She knew that Jeongyeon dislike sudden changes. Jeongyeon lied and told her that Café Manager adjusted it.

"You got time left for sleep then, but why are you so sleepy?" Jihyo continued to interrogate her. Jeongyeon beamed again and say, " I really don't know, maybe I am just feeling tired"

Jihyo has this feeling that Jeongyeon is hiding something from her. She knows her friend for years, and she can tell that there's something about her smile this morning. Jeongyeon looks tired and she's saying she's tired but she's not moody or throwing tantrums at her.

Strange

\-----------------

It's the second day of the midterms week. Momo, who went home a little late that morning, managed to make It to her first class and took her exam. The campus is still busy with students cramming for deadlines and last-minute studying.

It is the afternoon, Momo, Mina & Chaeyoung are at the campus garden, talking and studying for their upcoming classes and exams.

"Thank god the professor was late on my first class, I thought I'm gonna miss an exam!" Momo celebrated her lucky break that morning and Mina laughed at her.

Chaeyoung, on the other hand, is busy writing something on her notes, while seating beside Mina.

Mina opens a bag of potato chips and share it with everyone, especially Chaeyoung. She noticed that the little Chaeng is acting strange lately. She's usually hyper and always sending emojis and random things on the chatroom but she's quiet recently.

"M-momo-unnie..." Chaeyoung finally speak.

"Sana-unnie told me that you didn't sleep in your dorm?, Did something happen to you last night?" Curiousness is evident on Chaeyoung's stuttering voice.

Momo fidgeted and respond with an unsure smile.

"uhmmm, last night? Yes... I didn't sleep in my room"

Momo already told Mina and Sana that morning that she was at a hotel room when she woke up after drinking last night. The girls scolded her for drinking and doing it at the convenience store but they're thankful that Momo is okay. What's puzzling them is the person who helped Momo that night.

Unlike the other two, Chaeyoung doesn't know the whole story. The freshman is eager to know the details, like she's trying to squeeze more information from Momo, information that she didn't tell Mina & Sana yet.

"W-where did you sleep then?" Chaeng continued.

" I think I slept at a hotel in Seoul? I really don't know how I ended up there, the last thing I remember was drinking beers outside of a convenience store" Momo told her, unsure, and hesitating.

"and you didn't get scared?" Chaeng went on.

"I-I got scared! Omo, especially when I first woke up and realized that Im not in my room. Everything looks beautiful and lighted then an unnie was there, like she's waiting for me to wake up"

"Who's the Unnie? What's her name?" Chaeyoung continued, her eyes getting sharp.

"Oh.. I forgot to ask her, but she took care of me and explains everything for me"

Chaeyoung kept throwing questions at Momo and Momo is answering it while writing something on her notes. Mina was just watching them in the sidelines.

"What did she say to you?"

"That a really nice person took me there and asked her to take care of me" Momo said while busy reading a book.

"And you believed her?" Chaeyoung asked, sound frustrated.

"Yes, Unnie looks really nice"

Chaeyoung sighed at how gullible Momo is when to comes to this situation. Mina saw frustration on Chaeyoung's face and told her to not worry too much.

"Let's just be thankful that Momo is safe" Mina advised and patted Chaeyoung's head.

"But..." Chaeng insisted, like she's going to say something else, and Mina was waiting for her.

"She shouldn't trust people easily........ especially if she doesn't know her well" Chaeyoung mumbled, looking at Momo with so much concern.

\----------------------------------

Momo was walking quickly towards another building. It's almost 4pm and she needed to be on her next class before the professor arrives. She got there on time and entered the classroom along with the other students.

Momo walked up and sat at the back of the classroom, brought down her things and fix her bangs.

She always sits at the back of the class because Momo is shy to interact with other students. Although she doesn't have a problem understanding the classes, she's having a hard time pronouncing Korean.

Momo looked at her left and noticed that a student is already sitting there. She was supposed to change her seat because she's avoiding interaction with her classmates until she recognizes who it is.

It's the girl with the blonde hair

She was sleeping, her head on the desk. She looks exhausted.

"I didn't know we're on the same class" Momo mused, staring at her.

Momo looked at her with amusement. She scanned her features.

Upright nose, soft skin and small face

She gazed at the girl's sleeping face and thought her features were extraordinary. Her nose is upright, her skin looks soft and eyelashes were not long but has the right length for her eyes. Her lips were full and looks alluring.

She really can pass as a celebrity with her features.

Momo has to shake her head to snap out of the trance she's in while staring at her.

Class started as soon as the professor arrived. Momo concentrates on listening to the professor but making side glances at her left. It's like she's listening to her soft snore.

The blonde moved her head a little, which caught Momo's attention too.

Is she waking up now?

Momo knows that the girl with the blonde hair isn't supposed to be in that class. And she hopes that the professor won't find out, so she moves a seat closer to her carefully. She then opens her laptop and place it near the blonde, to cover her arms and head.

Don't move too much okay? Just sleep there

Momo listens to the class while trying hard to not get distracted. She smiles whenever she hears her soft snore and glances to her left for a second, like she wanted to touch her blonde hair.

She shook her head again to concentrate back in class. Study Momo, don't look, don't look. You don't even know her name.

And it's true. Momo really don't know her name. They have several encounters like when she helped her stand up that time, saw her at the café but she never had the chance to know her name. That's why, she calls her the girl with the blonde hair.

Class is almost over and the girl beside Momo is still fast asleep. The professor heads out of the room followed by the students. Momo arranged her stuff and prepare to leave the room but can't seem to move from her seat.

"Don't you have class?" Momo wondered, considering to wake her up before she leaves the room.

Momo was about to touch her head, when Chaeyoung appeared in the classroom and called her.

"Momo-unnie!" she said, and hurriedly ran at the back of the room.

"W-why are you here?" she asked, looking flustered.

"Sana-unnie told me to get you because we will have dinner tonight before we go home! Come on, let's go!" Chaeyoung explained.

Chaeyoung noticed that her Momo-unnie is hesitating to leave, like she wanted to stay for a while. She then noticed that a student is sleeping beside Momo. Her hair is blonde. Chaeyoung suddenly feel uneasy but hold it in.

"Let's go Momo-unnie! Look, Sana-unnie is calling already" she insists and shows Momo her phone. Sana is indeed calling. Momo looked at the phone and frown.

Chaeng grabbed Momo's books and holds her hand. She pulled Momo from her seat, "Come on, Momo-unnie..Let's leave now"

\-----------------------------

BLAAAAHGG!

The sound of a backpack dropping quickly on a desk woke Jeongyeon from her deep slumber.

"Yaaaa! Yoo Jeongyeon, how long did you plan to sleep here!" Jihyo shouted and get her backpack.

Looking weary, blonde hair a little unruly, and with heavy eyes, Jeongyeon asked her what time it is.

"It's 5:30 now, you have class, right?" Jihyo said.

"I still have time... How did you find me here?" She turned and fix her hair.

"I didn't find you in the library or the garden, so I went here. You're not answering your phone too!"

"S-sorry, I muted and put it inside my bag" Jeongyeon yawned and lied on the desk again.

"Yaaah!, why the hell are you sleepy? What happened last night?" Jihyo tried her chance again, curious at why Jeongyeon smiles whenever she's asked about it.

"It's nothing, Jihyo-ya...I am just really tired" Jeongyeon said and can't seem to hide her smile again.

"There, see... you're smiling even if you're saying its nothing, that's weird Yoo Jeongyeon! " Jihyo pointed out.

"you're the one being weird here, to be honest, you're thinking too much" she mocked and decided to stand up.

Jihyo stared at her suspiciously while Jeongyeon prepare to leave the room to attend her first class. She promised herself that she will try to not smile if ever Jihyo ask her about what happened last night again.

Jeongyeon and Jihyo both head out of the room and walked towards the next building.

Jihyo is saying something to her, but Jeongyeon's thoughts were off to somewhere else.

Why are you smiling? Why are you feeling happy whenever you recall what happened last night, Yoo Jeongyeon? You were tired, but you're happy, and that's weird.

Jeongyeon felt strange too. Jihyo might be right and Jeongyeon hopes she's not.

As she walk the hallway, the same hallway where she realize that its Momo who helped her in the bathroom. Jeongyeon scanned through the different faces of the students that walk pass her for the first time. She stops herself after realizing that she's looking for her.


	21. She's looking at me,    Shit.. Why is she looking at me?

17th Story

"No, I don't like chili" Momo told Mina after she offered her a green chili that she can put on the lettuce before the meat.

The four of them are having dinner at Sana's favorite samgyupsal place. They are eating happily and having a normal conversation. Momo asks the restaurant staff for a mayonnaise because she cannot eat without it. The mayo is served on their table, and Momo put it on the meat and natto in a lettuce wrap. She made this giggling sound after eating it and everybody laughs at her.

Just like her personality, Mina is taking her time to eat and making sure the meat is well-cooked before she picked it up from the iron plate. On the other hand, Chaeng is eating side dishes, but looking at Momo intently.

Momo noticed her stare and asked, "Is there's something wrong? Are you okay Chaeyoung-ie?"

"Nothing, Momo-unnie" Chaeng responded, and continued to chew her food. Momo smiled and gets back to eating.

"Yah, Momo-chan, What should we do with your roommate?" Sana mumbled while scrolling something on her phone.

"Hmmm, I don't want to think about it for now, maybe after the exams" Momo asserted, her mouth full of food.

"I suggest you leave that place! Or you might end up like her" Sana said and show Momo a movie she watched on her phone last night. It's a foreign movie about a college girl who tries to kill her roommate.

"Don't scare me!" Momo whines then drink a full glass of water.

"Momo-unnie, don't believe her, she's just joking" Mina protested.

"You can't scare me! It's just a movie, it's not real!" Momo pretending to be brave.

"Yes, it's just a movie, but movies are based about life right? How can you explain that!" Sana went on, confusing Momo and asking more help from Mina.

Chaeyoung interrupted the conversation and speak,

"Don't worry Sana-unnie, that's not gonna happen, impossible.... "she said, sounding so sure about her statement.

The three of them exchange weird looks and began to attack Chaeyoung for sounding so mature and serious.

"Yaaaaah!, Chaeyoungie, why do you sound like an ahjussi!!" Sana began.

"You became busy and now you're all smart and serious at us! What happened to you?" Sana's jokes carried on, as everyone laugh at the freshman's embarrassed face.

Momo came to her side and playfully mess her mushroom hair.

\-------------------

"One day to go..." Jeongyeon mumbled as she headed out of her last class for that day.

She doesn't have any plans and still feeling tired so she decided to go home instead.

Oh, right. My ever-nice roommate might be home

Jeongyeon has been busy for several days that she almost forgot that she hasn't solved her roommate problems yet. She felt annoyed thinking about that girl again. The girl who broke her lego masterpiece and didn't apologize for it. The girl who puts masking tape on the floor and make a mess every time she leaves the room.

No, it's no use avoiding her, because sooner or later, we will meet. Maybe I can meet her now

She walked toward the building and get on the elevator. Jeongyeon is mentally prepared to meet whoever her roommate is. She just wants to be done with it.

She opened the door and greeted, "Good evening", but the room is empty.

Jeongyeon observed the room and it is unexpectedly clean. She doesn't see notes or anything left on top of her bed either.

She gives up?

She thought while changing her clothes. Jeongyeon set her alarm at 10:30pm, so she will have enough time to prepare for her shift and walk to the café.

Time passed, and her alarm went off. She took a shower and prepared for work. Her roommate was still not home when she headed out.

She went inside the elevator as soon as it opens. Feeling a little bit sleepy, Jeongyeon hopes that there will be less customer tonight so she can study or play a game on her phone.

As the elevator door opens, Jeongyeon felt bliss and a shock.

Several feet away from the elevator door is where Hirai Momo is standing.

Jeongyeon's eyes grew wide after realizing that it's really Momo, and it looks like she's waiting for the elevator door to reach the ground level.

Jeongyeon meet Momo's eyes. The girl looks surprised and confuse. Jeongyeon held her breath for a moment so she can smile at her

Should I talk to her? No.. she doesn't know me yet, but why is she in my building?

The elevator was about to close when Jeongyeon realize to step out off the elevator.

Momo went in and smile at Jeongyeon while the elevator closes.

Jeongyeon stood before the elevator for a good 10 seconds. Her thoughts swirling like a hurricane.

"Calm down, Jeongyeon"

\---------------

At the café, Jeongyeon is battling her own mind from overthinking while serving coffee for the customers.

"What is she doing in my building ?at that hour? "

Jeongyeon mumbled in her mind, as she wiped the counter with a clean cloth.

Stupid, Of course! It is possible that she's living in the same building as you. It's 11pm and she's going home when you saw her

She wondered and didn't deny that possibility. Of course, that building houses students and small families, it shouldn't be a surprise if Momo is living there too.

Jeongyeon then tried to recall any possible encounters she had with Momo. She thinks thoroughly and can't remember any.

What am I doing? 

Jeongyeon went at the back area for a while and held her head. She is so distracted at work tonight that she needed to redo two orders of the customers. The first customer complained that her coffee is too sweet while the other asked her why her cappuccino tastes like it doesn't have milk in it.

She's not been herself lately and she knew it. For someone like Yoo Jeongyeon, mistakes shouldn't exist, especially in service. But it's just two hours since she started her shift, and she received complaints already.

Jeongyeon is feeling strange too. Ever since she found out that Momo was the student who helped her in the bathroom, she has been acting weird. She has been doing things for Momo and kept thinking about her.

It's nothing, calm down Jeongyeon, focus on work

She repeated these words until she became composed. Jeongyeon thought that she might be protective over Momo because she helped her.

And I'm just helping her in return

\---------------

Blonde girl

Walking out the elevator of my building

This is Momo's first thought the next morning and she still can't believe it. She woke up before her alarm, and she's now reminiscing the details of what happened to her last night.

She was feeling groggy and bloated after eating so much at the restaurant with her gang. She went home as quickly as possible because it's already 11pm. Her apartment building has two elevators, but the other one was being repaired that night. Momo waited patiently for the second elevator to reach the ground floor.

And when it finally did, time suddenly stops.

Wearing a black hoodie and jeans, her blonde hair looking wet like she just got out of the shower, the girl with a blonde hair was in that elevator.

She's looking at me. Shit.. Why is she looking at me?

She was looking at Momo with those eyes full of disbelief and confusion. Momo was not sure if she should continue making eye-contact, but she can't stop herself. 

Why is she still looking? How can I get into the elevator if she's there?

Momo decided to smile and the blonde girl smiled as well. Momo felt her cheeks getting warm.

Their eye-contact interrupted when the elevator almost closes on them, and the blonde girl needs to push the button so she can get off the elevator.

Their eyes met for one last time, catching a little of her scent. And the blonde girl smiles at her as the elevator door closes.

Momo remembered it well. The details of her encounter with the blonde girl that night. What's confusing her is not whether she lives in the same building, or she happens to be there because she visited her friend or something but the fact that the girl's reaction when she saw her.

Does she know me?

Momo felt embarrassed at the thought, and buried her head in her pillows once again.

\-------------------

Jeongyeon's work shift was adjusted again because the staff who was supposed to replace her called that she will be late. She's feeling sleepy already, but endure it as another customer approached the counter.

Jeongyeon smiled at the familiar customer. It's the girl with mushroom hair, Momo's friend.

"Hi, Good Morning! May I take your order?" Jeongyeon greeted and the girl looked at her sullenly.

Jeongyeon thought that she must be in a bad mood because she usually saw her with Momo with a positive energy. Mushroom hair girl ordered a Cappuccino and Jeongyeon served it to her table.

As she put her order on the table, Jeongyeon felt her sullen glance again, like the girl is looking through her soul.

Does she hate me? What did I do?

Jeongyeon is used to people staring at her, but this girl is different. Unlike the others, mushroom girl doesn't look away even if Jeongyeon have already noticed her.

Mushroom girl sat on her table, writing in her notebook and watching Jeongyeon carefully while working. Jeongyeon ignores her and carries on her work.

When Jeongyeon's shift ended, she was surprised to see mushroom girl standing near at the employee's entrance. She was supposed to ignore it but

"Unnie" the girl called out, stopping Jeongyeon from her tracks and waited for what she's going to say.

"You think you're so good, but you're really not" She said and smirk at Jeongyeon

Jeongyeon, confused at what she's trying to say, forced a smile on her face. "W-what do you mean?"

"Nothing, Unnie, life is really funny" The girl with mushroom hair told her before leaving. 

Jeongyeon was so confused at what she said. She can't figure out if she's being hated or being warned when she doesn't even know her personally. All she knows is, she's Momo's friend.


	22. "What do you feel whenever you see two girls holding hands?"

18th Story

It's the final day of exams and Jeongyeon can't wait to get over with it. Most students are stressed out during exam week but Jeongyeon is having it harder because of the schedule adjustments and different things that's been happening to her recently. Thankfully, she had enough time to sleep this day.

Although, her mind is filled with unanswered questions, she decided to brush it aside and focus on the exams first. 

"Unnie!" Jeongyeon called as soon as she entered the fancy restaurant.

A girl with a midlength-hair and beady brown eyes suddenly turned her back and smiled towards Jeongyeon's direction. She was a wearing a business suit that hugs perfectly on her body, match with a black stiletto. She waved her hand and stood up to greet her sister.

"Jeongyeonah!", she hugged Jeongyeon tightly.

Jeongyeon is so happy to finally see her eldest sister, Seungyeon again. She's been so busy with work because she's helping their dad managed the international affairs and transaction of their hotel. Unlike her second sister, Jeongyeon and Seungyeon get along so well. She left home quickly as soon as she received Seungyeon's call that afternoon. 

"Yahh, why are you looking skinny these days, are you eating well?" Seungyeon wondered, touching her sister's cheeks.

"Don't worry about me, I'm taking care of myself "Jeongyeon made that face at her, a cute expression she usually shows to her loved ones.

"Is everything okay at school? I heard you moved in to another apartment dorm? And you're working now?"

Jeongyeon nodded, "Yes, we're a little busy because of exams, but I am okay. My new apartment is okay too, its simpler and smaller, but it feels home, Unnie"

Seungyeon listened to her sister's stories intently and cannot believe that she truly becoming an adult. She can still remember the moment when Jeongyeon told their dad her plans after graduating senior high school. Their mom was against her decision but can't do anything about it because their dad gave her the permission to live her life independently.

"Sounds good, I'm relieved that you look happier now" Seungyeon pointed out, feeling so proud of her sister.

"Aaahh, Unnie, you're treating me a baby again" Jeongyeon complained while scratching her head.

Seungyeon laughed at her reaction. Knowing her sister, Jeongyeon doesn't know how to react to compliments and praises, that's why she dislikes standing out. She's even like that to family, which makes it more fun to tease her.

When the food arrived, Seungyeon's phone rang. It's a call from their mom.

Seungyeon talked to her as normal as possible. They talked about business transaction at first and Seungyeon updates her carefully. She gulped after she requested to talk to Jeongyeon over the phone.

"Seungyeon, I know you're with her right now" Her mom stressed over the phone.

That Seohyun, I told her to keep her mouth shut!

Seungyeon apologized to her mom and slowly walk back to her table where Jeongyeon is. She looked at Jeongyeon and her younger sister can tell the situation.

She took the phone from her sister as soon as she sat on their table. Before Jeongyeon can even greet her mom, she began to nag.

"Yaaah, Yoo Kyungwan, did you block your own mother from calling you?"

"I didn't, Mom, it just happen that I'm busy and can't take the call" She explained.

"Is that it? You're busy? but you had the time to come to Seoul Branch and brought a girl to a hotel room?"

Jeongyeon sighed and looked at her sister, asking for help.

"Mom, my friend was not feeling well and I don't know her address so I took her there"

"You should have taken her to the hospital if she's sick! Why did my precious daughter had to carry a girl on her back? We have hundreds of staff at Seoul branch and they can't do that for you?"

Jeongyeon's head began to hurt while listening to her mom's unnecessary comments. She defended herself by saying that she insisted on carrying her friend and doesn't want to rely on the staff.

"Okay, I understand. My daughter, I know you're permitted to live your life as you want it, but please be cautious of the people around you. You can't just help anyone because you're nice. You don't know them personally and they can take advantage of you!"

Jeongyeon let out a heavy sigh again and tell her that she understands. Just to avoid any further conversations, she apologized and told her Mom that she will remember everything she said.

"Aisssh, seriously" Jeongyeon whined at her sister, her head hurts after the call.

"I'm sorry Jeongyeon, Seohyun must have told her about our meeting, I shouldn't have invited her come with me in the first place" Seungyeon apologized and took a sip of her coffee.

"It's alright, I just really can't understand our Mom sometimes, she gets mad at me at the most senseless situation. I just helped a friend, What's wrong with that Unnie?" Jeongyeon told her, trying to figure out what she did wrong.

"I really don't know, just let her be, I know Mom is just worried about you too, you can't blame parents for worrying, Jeongyeon

She's a pain sometimes, but she loves you very much " Seungyeon reminded her. She then tried to cheer her up by asking her to eat the food already before it gets cold.

"This is your favorite right? Eat it now, before it gets cold!"

Jeongyeon smiled and looked at the food on their table. Seungyeon ordered too much but she knew she can eat it all. "Unnie, don't tell me I'm gonna eat everything by myself! Hurry up and eat too!"

\------------

This is the last day of midterms, You can't lose your focus now!

She has to keep her focus. She can't be distracted just because she saw the girl with the blonde girl in the elevator of her apartment building. Momo completed her three exams that day, two more and she can rest well.

Momo has been thinking about that incident but she managed to calm her thoughts after reminding herself that she doesn't want to fail after working so hard.

Her next class would be Korean Literature. Sure enough, Momo failed the 1st part of her exam so she needed to pass second one, which is the written exam.

She breathed in while recalling what happened that day. Momo promised herself to ignore whatever her classmates will say to her.

Nothing should stop me from trying my best

She went to her Korean Literature class 30 minutes early to be able to review her notes before the other students arrive.

While reviewing, two students arrived and both of them walked towards Momo's direction. She chose to ignore them but...

"Hi, Can we sit beside you? I am Yuna by the way" Momo got surprised. The pretty girl with long black hair and her friend approached her.

Momo smiled at them and moved two seats to her right to provide space. Yuna was the only one who sat next to her though, her friend chose a seat across her.

"Are you ready to take the exams?" Yuna asked in a sarcastic tone and Momo nodded then return to her book.

Pretending to read her notes just to avoid talking to Yuna, Momo felt strange. It's the first time that someone in this class talk to her. Most of the time, the students looked at her then laughed. She doesn't know why Yuna suddenly approach her but Momo's aware that they are up to no good.

After all, she's one of the girls who laughed at me.

"So... I'm just wondering ... hmmm , Are you close friends with Yoo Jeongyeon?"

"Yoo Jeongyeong?" Momo repeated, wondering who's she talking about.

"Not Yoo Jeongyeong, it is Jeongyeon" Yuna corrected her pronunciation.

"I-im sorry, I don't know anyone by that name" Momo answered and return to her books.

Yuna then will get her notes from her, forcing Momo to listen to her.

"Are you sure? She's that tall girl in Hotel Management department, you don't know her?"

Momo shook her head, making Yuna frustrated. Losing a little of patience, Yuna called her friend and borrowed her phone.

"You really don't know her?!" Yuna scrolled the phone's gallery and showed Momo pictures of the person she called Yoo Jeongyeon. Momo held her breath while looking at the photos. It is the girl with the blonde hair. She is Yoo Jeongyeon.

The phone has a lot of pictures of her. By looking at it, blonde girl doesn't know her pictures are being captured. How rude.

Yuna interrupted her thoughts again, "You really don't know her? Are you really sure? Don't lie to me!" Yuna continued, looking at her intently and waiting for her answer.

"Why are you asking me? I'm sorry I really don't know her., I would suggest you ask someone else?" Momo contended and sneakily took her notes from Yuna. She's wondering she's asking her those questions. Clearly, Yuna talked to her because of it.

Yuna's brave expression changes after that. She stuttered when she told Momo, "N-nothing much, I am just curious, maybe"

Afterwards, the professor arrived, leaving Yuna frustrated. As the rest of students entered the classroom, Yuna's expression turned 180 degrees, greeted everyone with smiles and sat at the back of the class.

\---------------------------

"Party hard tonight, but make sure you guys can still go home in one piece!" The professor of the business law class told everyone before he exits the classroom.

Everybody said a "Yes, Professor!" and leave the classroom.

Jeongyeon head out of the door and was on her way to go to her next class when...

"Jeongyeon-ssi, can I talk to you for a minute?" a girl wearing a pink skirt stopped her.

Jeongyeon turned around and faced her, "Yes?"

The girl blushed and smiled at Jeongyeon, "I was wondering, if you will be busy tonight?...

"Tonight?"

Before Jeongyeon can continue the rest of her answer, she suddenly heard a familiar laugh from afar.

She turned her head and looked at the hallway to see where that laugh is coming from...

There it was, two classrooms away from her, Momo laughing endlessly because mushroom girl keeps on tickling her stomach.

Jeongyeon stared at them, completely ignoring the girl in front of her. Momo hugged mushroom girl from behind and pinch her cheeks, mushroom girl will laugh and hold Momo's hand.

For a second there, Jeongyeon thought mushroom girl looked at her too. But she could be wrong.

"Jeongyeon-ssi?" the girl called her once again, interrupting Jeongyeon from looking at Momo.

"What about it again?" She asked, feeling embarrassed.

"Tonight? We have a BBQ party, and our classmates will be there too...

It will be fun if you'll be there as well!" the girl invited.

"Ohhhh... tonight, ? " Jeongyeon said, while staring at Momo who's about to leave the hallway.

"I'm sorry, but I have things to do tonight. Maybe some other time! Thank you" She told her and left as quickly as possible.

Jeongyeon walked towards the hallway and looked for Momo. But, she and mushroom hair was not there anymore.

"Yaaaaa! Yoo Jeongyeon, What's with your long face!" Jihyo saw Jeongyeon sitting on the stairs at the entrance of the hallway.

"I'm just hungry" she lied.

"I saw you talking to a girl earlier, did you say yes?" Jihyo teased her.

"Yaaaa. Stop it. It's nothing, she was just asking about a project I think", Jeongyeon lied for the second time.

Jihyo smiled at her coyly and teases her again.

"Oh by the way Jeong, I saw Momo and her friend a minute ago,

Did you thank her yet?"

Jeongyeon's eyes looked up and she sighed, "No, I'm waiting for the right time to do it"

Jihyo's lips twirled with Jeongyeon's hesitation. "Right time, You just have to approach her then talk to her... what's difficult about that?!"

"Hmmmm... just that..." Jeongyeon ran her hand through her hair all of a sudden and repeated again.

Jihyo looked at Jeongyeon closely. The girl with the blonde hair scratched her ear for a second then will ran her hand through her hair. She does this whenever she's nervous.

Jeongyeon is quite popular in the university. With her features and tall physique, the girl's cant helped themselves to notice her. Girls approach her randomly but Jeongyeon's good at keeping her cold composure from them. However, she having a hard time thanking one girl for taking her to the clinic?

She feels nervous to talk to Momo?

Jihyo grinned while looking at her friend. She's scrolling something her phone, then will sigh while staring far away. She's so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't even noticed Jihyo observing her.

"Anyway, we're going to Nayeon's home later okay? Jihyo told her, waking up Jeongyeon from whatever musings she has.

Jeongyeon nodded in response.

\----------

"Guyyyyys!" Nayeon sobbed as soon as she opened her door for Jihyo and Jeongyeon.

Jihyo and Jeongyeon went to Nayeon's home after finishing their classes. It is also start of their one-week break after the exams.

"Are you okay? " Jeongyeon asked Nayeon, who was still crying on Jihyo's shoulder.

"Nooooooo, I am not!!!!" Nayeon continued to sob.

The three of them head to the living room, where food and alcohol are waiting. Jeongyeon saw three bottles of soju were already empty. No wonder Nayeon smells like alcohol when she greeted them.

And the party starts, Nayeon, whose eyes still swollen from crying, told Jihyo and Jeongyeon why she feels heartbroken.

"That bastard must be cheating on me!!" she wailed, after drinking down another shot of soju.

"Yaaaa, how can you be sure? Did you catch him with another girl?" Jihyo confirmed, while putting more meat on the iron plate.

"Nooooooooooooooo! I just have a feeling that he is, he's not visiting me at work anymore, and don't call during my breaks too"

"What if he's just busy? Don't forget its also midterms week in their university, and he's at Yonsei too" Jeongyeon gave her benefit of the doubt.

"That's not true, if you truly like someone, you will always find time!" Jihyo defended and drink her shot.

As soju bottles get emptied, the fun and noise increases. After Jihyo and Jeongyeon grilled Nayeon for overthinking about her relationship and causing problems to herself, they will share their past experiences on relationships.

"During senior high school, I.. I used to date this punk who's so good at studying!..aisssh I need to read a lot of books just to keep up with the conversation! And I really hate reading books too!" Nayeon told to both of them

"Hahahahahahahahahhaha, That's so sick!" Jeongyeon commented, while mixing soju and beer.

"Jeongyeonah, remember during 2nd year of senior year! A guy asked me out to go to the amusement park, and I don't know how to ask my Mom's permission because she will not allow me to go?" Jihyo recalled a funny incident from the past.

"Aaaaah! That! Aisssjh.... I lied and tell your mom we're going to study at my house!?" Jeongyeon explained as she eat four pieces of kimbap.

"Yes, that! You end up going somewhere else, and you recorded my voice so you can send it to mom as a voice message!, hahahahahaha" Jihyo explained, laughing at how much trouble they got themselves into, after the got caught.

"Hahahahhahahah, Yaaaa, you endured a lot for her!" Nayeon pointed out and drank another glass of somaek, a mixture of beer & soju.

All of them were laughing at their past dating experiences. Jihyo and Nayeon shared a lot of stories while Jeongyeon listened and made fun of them.

"Yaaaaaa! Yoo Jeongyeon, you haven't told us anything of your past dating experiences yet! And you're laughing at us?" Nayeon complained and punched her left arm.

"I don't have those kind of weird stories! I haven't date anyone yet!" Jeongyeon confessed, left both Jihyo and Nayeon in shock.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT? Heol, Oh my god, really?"

"Aisssssh, you're just saying that!" Jihyo continue to tease her.

Jeongyeon sighed and shook her head at them. "I'm not making that up, guys!"

"But you're so pretty, tall and so perfect! Why not date?!" Nayeon argued and pour half-glass of somaek for Jeongyeon.

"and guess what Nayeon, this punk is popular with the girls! " Jihyo added more fuel to the fire

"Really?!... Nayeon blurted out, pretending she's unaware.

"I chose an all women university to stay out of distractions of getting into a relationship and all that, but after spending almost two years there, my eyes are wide-open" Jihyo explained her thoughts.

Nayeon and Jihyo exchanged glances at each other then both stared at Jeongyeon and...

" Yaaaaah, Jeongyeonah... Tell me , what do you feel whenever you see two girls holding hands?"

Jeongyeon looked at Jihyo weirdly, and she somehow remembered the way mushroom girl holds Momo's hands at the hallway.

"Why do I feel attack by both of you right now?"

"We're just asking you, stupid, Come on tell us" Jihyo confronted.

"Ummmm, I find it strange during freshman year, but got used to it eventually" Jeongyeon told them a vague answer.

"Okaaay, so you haven't date anyone right?

But have you liked someone before?...."

Jeongyeon saw this kind of question coming, and she felt her cheeks blush while both Jihyo and Nayeon are waiting eagerly for her answer...

"Maybe, ... I really don't know"

Jeongyeon gave another plain answer and both of her friends get frustrated at her.

"Yaaa, Yoo Jeongyeon , you're lying!" Jihyo confronted her.

"Hmmm?"

Jeongyeon held her breath, pretending that she's not nervous on whatever Jihyo will say next.

"I remember one time during senior high, you told me you act so weird when you were 14 because of your tutor"

Jeongyeon looked away. She picked a chili from the table all of a sudden and ate it while Jihyo continued to expose her...

"A tutor, is he good looking?" Nayeon became curious but Jihyo smiled sarcastically.

"The tutor teaches her Chinese at home and told Jeongyeon that she likes flowers.

After that, Jeongyeon gave her flowers everyday"

"Ooooooooooooooooh!!!! I can imagine you looking so cute while you're crush teaches you" Nayeon gushed at Jeongyeon, punching her arm again.

"Stop it! You're gonna injure me! " Jeongyeon complained, her cheeks look so red as she glared at Jihyo.

She can't believe that Jihyo remembered that small detail about her. It's scary when your friends know you too much.

The drinking went out and the three of them made a toast.

"a toast for Jeongyeon, may she finally decide to date this year!"

"Yaaa.. Jihyo!! Stop it already!" Jeongyeon whined as she drank half glass of somaek. 

"Yoo Jeongyeon, you can't hide anything from me, remember that!"


	23. 808

19th Story - 

"Yaaaaa! Chaeyoungah! Listen to me!" Sana-unnie pulled my jacket so I can pay attention to her. "Shhh, they're studying unnie, keep it down" I told her.

Momo-unnie is reciting a poem while Mina-unnie is helping her pronounce words.

I don't get it but I feel like someone is watching at us. I looked around the café to see who it is.

The blonde unnie from the other day?

I followed her gaze and it led me to Momo.

\-------------------

"Where did she go?"

I went to every section of the library and can't find Momo-unnie. She told us that she will get more books for her research but 10 minutes had passed and she's still not back.

"Mina-chan, I'll look for her" I excused myself.

I went to the Korean Literature section, and she's not there. So, I tried my luck at the old literature books, the farthest section in the library.

There she is. 

At first, I thought Momo-unnie was looking for a book at the bottom part of the shelves, but as I get closer, I realized that she's watching a student.

The girl with the blonde hair is sitting at the corner, holding a book and sleeping. Momo-unnie watches her carefully. 

I don't know why but when she's about to touch her hair and I pick up my phone and call her.

Momo-unnie's phone rang. She got flustered and worried that she might wake her up. She panicked and walked away from her as quick as possible.

\---------------------------

Why does she look at Momo-unnie like that? Do they know each other?

My curiosity towards that her is growing. Whenever I'mat the campus, I tried to look around for her. But she's nowhere to be found.

It was until 6pm that I saw her walked towards the management building. I'm on my way to meet my other classmates, when she appeared. She's wearing a black jacket, with a backpack and skinny jeans. She's wearing normal clothes but girls left and right stares at her.

Even my classmate stopped just to look at her. She's pretty popular.

So I asked my classmates about her.

" Yoo Jeongyeon-unnie look so cool"

"Yoo Jeongyeon?"

"Yes, that tall unnie with blonde hair! I wish I can be as cool as her" my classmate wishes.

It's so weird that I didn't know that she is so popular in the art & fashion department. Just by speaking to my classmates, I learned that Yoo Jeongyeon is a hotel management student, a sophomore and doesn't talk to people that much besides her bestfriend.

"She works at the café too! The one near exit 5? "My friend added and figured out that it's the Sana-unnie's favorite café. It is a little far from the university but they got tasty cakes.

Popular but introverted.

\-----------------------

"I hope the professor is at the faculty room" I said while walking towards the administrative building. I'm so annoyed that they have to put the admin building so far from everyone's reach.

I was surprised when all of a sudden, I saw Yoo Jeongyeon walking across me, followed by a pretty girl. The girl behind her seems excited while Jeongyeon has a dark aura surrounding her.

Where are they going?

Both of them went at the back of the sports gymnasium. I followed them and they started to talk but I can't hear anything. I panic when the girl moved closer to Jeongyeon, like they were about to kiss.

I turned around quickly and walked away. I don't want to witness that kind of intimacy. I'm aware that those kind of relationships exist in this university but I never thought that seeing it personally will make you look away.

"Is that the kind of person she really is? I thought she's nice but...

From what I saw, she's into girls, and ....

It looks like she wants Momo-unnie too"

\----------

I attended a study group meeting for the presentation we're working on for the exams. It was already 10pm and my mom asked me to buy a kimbap and jajangmyeon for her on the way.

"She could have ordered delivery though" and entered the restaurant.

I received my order from the ahjumma in no time and began to walk home. I was about to buy a banana milk from the G25 when I saw Yoo Jeongyeon sitting outside of the convenience store and staring at another girl again. The girl seems drinking alone.

"Is she waiting for her to pass out so she can make her moves?" I thought

Seconds later, Yoo Jeongyeon ran towards the girl, she's been eyeing.

I glanced at the scene and my heart balled over. That's Momo-unnie!

Yoo Jeongyeon was quick at supporting Momo-unnie from falling over. Her hands were already on her waist, then she placed her on her back and carried her. I panic and I didn't know what to do. I wanted to know more about Yoo Jeongyeon and what she really is like. But I need to save Momo-unnie

Yoo Jeongyeon carry Momo-unnie and she's whispering something to her.

Where are they going? Momo-unnie's dorm building is just 3 streets away from here!

I watched my steps as I followed them. Yoo Jeongyeon was looking from right to left, like she's trying to find a place.

A place! Shit. Momo-unnie!

If my guess was right, Yoo Jeongyeon is looking for a hotel. Oh my god, Momo-unnie!

I ran as fast as I could to catch up with them,but I was too late. A taxi stopped as soon as they reach the highway and both of them get in. Momo-unnie is still unconscious.

"Shit"I told myself while calling a taxi too.

A taxi pulled over for me and I get on it quickly. I told the ahjussi to follow the gray taxi with the plate number 8433 and he did. Ahjussi was so good at driving that we managed to catch up with them even with the traffic.

From my view, all the way from the taxi, I saw Yoo Jeongyeon supported Momo-unnie's head from hitting the car window. She then pulled her towards her and carefully placed her head on her shoulder.

Maybe, I am just overreacting, maybe she's really concerned about her

Their taxi turned and stopped at a building. I looked at it and it was Signiel Hotel. I remembered that we stayed here the night Momo-unnie'slegos broke and she had a meltdown.

I will approach Yoo Jeongyeon and get Momo-unnie from her and took her home, I can't let this stranger do things with her

I paid the taxi fare and get out immediately. I entered the lobby and saw a commotion surrounding around Yoo Jeongyeon.

I wanted to approach them, but the employees are blocking me. They were nervous and panicking as they called Yoo Jeongyeon as Ms. Yoo.

Ms. Yoo? Why are these people calling her like she's their boss?"

I heard another employee offered help to carry Momo-unnie, and Yoo Jeongyeon hissed at him and rejected his help.

This situation seems familiar and I can't put my finger on it.

I've seen this before

As the employees continue to panic at the sight of Yoo Jeongyeon carrying a girl on her back, I suddenly remembered the last time I walked in this lobby.

She was that girl! The girl wearing a hoodie and mask while the manager and other employees quivered as they approached her.

Back then, I assumed that the person might be a celebrity, but I'm wrong.

I think employees only react like that on people that has the power to fire them whenever they want

I was still shocked as I puzzled these pieces of information together, even forgetting that I should save Momo-unnie from her.

And when I realized why I followed them all the way to hotel, it was too late, Yoo Jeongyeon get in the elevator with Momo-unnie on her back, and the manager of the hotel beside her.

"Fck"

\----------------------

The next morning, I called Momo-unnie's phone and it's still unattended. It's been like that since I saw her being carried by Jeongyeon.

I am still shocked and lost at what's happening, and I hope Momo-unnie is okay. I wished Yoo Jeongyeon was not the person I perceived her to be.

"Momo-unnie...."

I have exams and learning all this information about that girl will not me any good.

So, apparently Yoo Jeongyeon is rich, but she's working at a café? What's up with that?

I freaked out when my phone rang and it was Sana-unnie on the group chat.

"Momo is here now in the dorm, she just got here"

I replied to the group chat, asking Sana-unnie where she slept and she told me that she doesn't know the details yet but will update me later.

I haven't told Mina and Sana about Yoo Jeongyeon, and not sure if I should.

Should I tell Momo-unnie though?

\----------------------------------

I kept quiet as I spend that afternoon with Mina-Unnie and Momo-unnie in the garden. As soon as I meet her, I wanted to ask her about last night but kept on pushing it aside because she's studying.

And then I suddenly blurted out....

"Momo-unnie, Sana-unnie told me that you didn't sleep in your dorm? Did something happen to you last night?"

She answered all my questions, starting from what happened to her, where did she sleep and so on. She sounded a little confuse but she's not bothered even though she woke up in a hotel room.

I got frustrated, when Momo-unnie told me that she believed a stranger when she told her that a good citizen brought her there because she's not feeling well.

But I feel relieved because based on Momo-unnie's stories, nothing bad happened to her. They actually took care of her well and even send her home by car.

Yoo Jeongyeon is something else

\----------------------

A rich girl working at a café?

Ever since I learned more about Yoo Jeongyeon, I became more curious about her, who she really is, and why she seems attracted with Momo-unnie.

It was 8am and Yoo Jeongyeon was manning the counter. She looked tired and sleepy. I ordered my coffee and served it on my table.

I stared at her and observed how she works.

For a girl who has the capacity to buy anything, Yoo Jeongyeon knows how to clean well..

When I heard she says goodbye to the other employees, I headed out of the café quickly and waited for her at the back entrance.

Minutes later, Yoo Jeongyeon walked out...

I called her out... and she waited for what I'm going to say..she must have recognized me after that incident because she's smiling at me.

"Unnie.... You think you're so good, but you're really not"

She looked confused after hearing that, and responded with "W-What do you mean?"

I wanted to tell her that I'm watching her every move. I wanted to tell her that she's so mysterious but I can see right through her. I hesitated telling her this though, because I might be wrong.

So I told her ..." Nothing, Unnie, life is really funny" and left.

\-------------------------------

I asked my classmates again about Yoo Jeongyeon, about her family but ...

"Hmmm, I really don't know. I think she's from a normal family because she's working at a café. She must be working there to support her education?" a classmate told me.

It seems like Yoo Jeongyeon is keeping her family background a secret from everyone. She's living low-key and I admire her for that. And if only I didn't see her with the pretty girl at the back of the gymnasium, I would have believed that she is really a good person.

And from what I saw, there's a possibility that she's targeting Momo-unnie too.

But why didn't she do anything when she took her to the hotel room.

She had that chance because she's drunk.

Keeping all this information to myself is nerve wracking. I am sometimes tempted to expose her, but I want to know Yoo Jeongyeon's motives first. I feel like I'm missing an important piece in her puzzle.

And I need to find that out because I can't keep looking glum and secretive when I'm with Momo-unnie and the others.

But what am I missing?

\--------------------

The next day, a classmate asked for my help to get materials. Apparently, she forgot to bring it to the university and left it in her dorm.

She told me that her dorm is near the university so I didn't mind.

Surprisingly, she lives in the same building as Momo-unnie. We went to her unit and her unit is also in the 8th floor. Her unit was just across Momo-unnie's room, which is 808.

We entered the room, get the materials and headed out as soon as possible. We were waiting patiently for the elevator to stop at the 8th floor, one elevator is coming down while the other one is going up.

Two elevators opened up for the eight floor at the same time. My classmate and I were about to enter the left one when all of a sudden, a tall girl walked out of the elevator in the right. It's Yoo Jeongyeon.

I don't know what happened, but I suddenly dropped the box of materials I am holding and tried to catch up with Yoo Jeongyeon.

Where is she?

"Yaaa, Chaeyoung, what's wrong?" my classmates asked then gave me the box of materials again.

I shook my head and apologized.

"Ohhhhhh, Don't tell me you're her admirer too?" she teased.

"Omg, No.. I was just surprised to see her in the same building" I explained her then get it in the elevator.

My classmate told me that Yoo Jeongyeon recently moved in.

"Recently?"

"Yes, that was like the third time I've seen her, and please don't tell any of our classmates that I'm living in the same building as her okay? I don't want them to ask me questions about her, they're gonna torture me" my classmate warned.

I wonder if Jeongyeon and Momo-unnie already know each other. I mean, there's a possibility that they met if both of them are living in the same building, right? If that's the case, it explains why Jeongyeon stare at Momo-unnie and Momo-unnie watched her while sleeping.

I concluded. But then, why did she take her to the hotel room, instead of her dorm?

to take advantage of her?

This is insane. Who the hell are you, Yoo Jeongyeon?

I don't know why, but I have this strange suspicion about Yoo Jeongyeon, and I worried about my Momo-unnie, if my suspicions are correct.

I felt like I am really missing a piece in this puzzle so..

"Do you happen to know, which room is she staying? ... I promise, I won't tell anyone" I pleaded, wishing that my suspicions are wrong

My classmate paused for a moment, and said

"Hmmm, I think... Its unit 808, I saw her go out from there to throw her trash last week"

My head hurts and I paused as soon as I heard her say the unit number. It's like I am being electrified.

808, and that's Momo-unnie's unit number........so?

.................she's the roommate?"


	24. You feel so warm... I miss this..

20th Story

The FourGirlsClub went to a noraebang to celebrate the end of the midterms. It is a known tradition to many university students to party and celebrate after working hard in studying and reviewing for their examinations.

They've been in the noraebang for an hour, and everybody is having fun, except Chaeng who's strangely quiet again.

" Guys, I hope my test scores aren't as bad as my prelims" Momo wishes while chatting with Sana.

"Yaaaa! Momo-chan, you gotta have some confidence in yourself, You will do well" 

She said, and clapping her hands for Mina who's singing.

Sana then threw an empty paper cup to Chaeyoung. The youngest girl of the squad got surprised and glared at her.

"Yaaaa! Chaeyoungah, why are you being quiet again! Don't think about me too much!"

"I'm not thinking about you"... she told her, and threw the paper cups back at Sana.

Mina finished her song and went back to her seat. Everybody complimented her singing while she blushed.

"Guysss... I can't believe that I'm still going to be busy during the exam break?" Sana whined, feeling disappointed.

"Eehhhhh? Why? I thought we're going to check out restaurants?" Momo reacted, feeling disappointed.

"I am sorry, I have projects to do, the deadline is two days after the school resumes, its really pissing me off" Sana apologized as Momo tried her luck with Mina.

"How about you Mina? Can you come with me?" 

"Hmmmm,, I'm afraid I can't go with you too, I'm visiting Japan tomorrow night and will be back when the school resumes. I am sorry Momo-unnie" Mina explained her plans to spend to everybody.

Momo then looked at Chaeyoung, who was pretending to be busy by looking at the songbook.

"I can't too, I have plans with my blockmates, I'm sorry Momo-unnie" she lied.

The other girls comforted Momo and continued to apologize for not being able to be with her during the school break.

"Momo-unnie, if you don't have anything to do during the break, this might be the time to settle your issues with your roommate? I ...I mean, if Yoo Kyungwan also attends our university, she must be on break too?" Chaeng suggested, careful with her words.

"Omo, she's right, Momo-chan! You need to meet Yoo Kyungwan! It's better to face your problems than run away from it!" Sana advised.

Momo almost forgot about the issue with her roommate because she's so focused with school work and the exams. She felt uneasy and became disturbed, as she remembers the things she did to annoy her roommate and the fact that she's hiding Piguri for revenge. Pigurii..

"I hope everything will be okay" Momo frowned and Sana assured her that it will be. "If you need any help, we're just a group chat away from you, okay?" 

Another song started to play and its Sana's turn to sing. It's a trending Kpop song of a popular girl group and she sings it happily to brighten up the mood.

"You know what? Something weird happened to me at one class?" Momo confessed to Mina. Chaeyoung overheard it, then move her seat closer to them.

"What happened Momo-unnie?" Mina wondered.

"There's this girl in Korean Literature class and asked me randomly if I know Yoo Jeongyeon"

"Ehh?" Mina reacted.

"Yes, she's really eager to know my answer, and it's weird. Because I really don't know her. So I told her, I don't know" Momo explained to her. Chaeyoung look at them, puzzled.

Sana suddenly stopped from singing and interrupted them.

"Oh my god, you seriously don't know Yoo Jeongyeon?" Sana blurted out.

"Yes, I really don't know her until that girl showed me a picture of her, and I realized that she's the student that I took to the clinic"

"Yaaa! You took her to the clinic? When did that happen?" Sana yelled and everybody gathered around Momo.

"Yes, she was having a stomachache that time and I happen to be in the bathroom, she almost collapsed so I took her to the clinic, then left. That was the time you scold me so bad for being late" Momo revealed.

"And you didn't know that she's Yoo Jeongyeon?" Sana confirmed.

"I told you!, I really don't know her"

After hearing what Momo just said, Mina shook her head, Chaeyoung looked bewildered and Sana laughed hysterically.

"I can't believe you don't know Yoo Jeongyeon!"

"Why....."

"Momo, she's popular at school! Girls like her!"

"Ehhhhh?"

Momo turned to Mina and Chaeyoung, like she's asking them if they know Yoo Jeongyeon as well, and both of them nodded.

"I thought you already knew! Yoo Jeongyeon is a head-turner. She's so mysterious because she has a cold vibe around her. Some girls in my department will do anything just to convince her to model for them!"

"W-what?"

"She's tall and has those features, who wouldn't like her? When I first attend my class at a fashion department, the girls suddenly went to the window and giggled. I thought they're giggling because of the cute professor passing by, but no, they're gushing over the girl with the blonde hair"

Sana continues.

"Some girls always try to talk to her and ask her out, but she's always ignoring them. She doesn't interact with other students too!"

Momo started to feel confused and embarrassed. Her cheeks turned red after recalling all those moments she gushed over Yoo Jeongyeon too. Momo shook her head... "No Momo, You can't"

"and you know what?, she also works at my favorite café. That café which is a little far away from our university, but sell delicious cakes!" Sana exclaimed as Momo continue to listen.

"Why am I not seeing her?" Mina threw questions back at Sana.

Sana said that a classmate told her that Yoo Jeongyeon is attending night classes. After noticing the weird looks she received from Mina & Momo, she defended herself by saying 

"It's not like that, I'm not attracted to her, okay? It's just weird that Momo doesn't know her, when almost every student knows who she is"

"We're not saying anything, Sana-chan" Mina mocked and Momo rolled her eyes at her.

"But both of you are giving me those stares!" Sana accused them and opened a bag of chips.

While the three Japanese girls continue to talk about Yoo Jeongyeon, Chaeyoung remains quiet on the sidelines and looking at Momo. She's observing Momo's reactions whenever Sana revealed something about Yoo Jeongyeon. And from what she's seeing, Momo is really clueless about Yoo Jeongyeon.

All of a sudden...

"Does anyone know where Yoo Jeongyeon lives?" Chaeng interrupted. Her face looks nervous and waited for Momo's answers.

Sana and Mina shook her head, while Momo seems reluctant to respond.

"Ummm, I think she lives in my building?" Momo speak up.

"W-whattttt!?, How come?" Sana exclaimed out of curiosity.

"last night, I came across her at the elevator. Her hair was wet ,so I assumed she just got out of the shower, it's already midnight ,but she's heading out" Momo revealed, making everyone jump on their seats especially Chaeyoung.

"Maybe, she visited her girlfriend in that building?" Sana alleged, and added that with her looks, it's no doubt that she has a girlfriend.

"We don't have the right to assume anything, because we don't really know her personally" Momo defended and rolled her eyes but surprised at what she just said.

"Do you feel upset just now?" Sana teases...

Both Mina and she laughed at Momo's reactions, but Chaeyoung remains silent.

As their time in the noraebang is almost up, Sana invited everyone to go to a BBQ place...for more food, fun and alcohol. 

"Yaaaa! Why are we even talking about her, she's not even here. Let's go to BBQ place and have soju instead! Come on guys!"

\--------------------

The party at Nayeon's place ended well. Both Nayeon and Jihyo gave up with the alcohol after Jeongyeon's 3rd mix of somaek. Jeongyeon got drunk as well, but she's sober enough to clean up and carry her friends to bed.

Nayeon and Jihyo were expecting her to sleep over, but Jeongyeon wanted to sleep on her own bed. So she decided to leave, took a taxi at 1am and go home.

Feeling dizzy, she gets off the taxi as it pulled over in front of her dorm building.

Jeongyeon feels groggy and nauseous, but all she thinks about is getting the rest she deserved.

"Beddddd!" She yelled as soon as entered her room.

She's so drunk that she threw her bag beside her bed, removed her jacket, shirt and quickly slipped in under the covers.

After an hour, the door of Jeongyeon's room unlocks. A girl with a brown hair entered and walked unsteadily towards the living room. The girl feels like everything is spinning as she made her way towards the bed. She removed her shoes, then placed her bag on the table lamp. She's having a headache and feeling so warm, so she removed her jacket, pants and shirt. With only undergarments on, she tucked herself in under the sheets.

"You feel so warm... I miss this.. " Momo whispered. With eyes closed and exhausted body, she moved closer to the unknown warmth she's sensing until she fell asleep.


	25. "Sorry if it took me so long..."

21st

The morning came and a ray of sunshine glistened through the window. There are two beds below the window, the bed with the pink mattress is empty, while the other one is fully occupied.

Clothes are scattered everywhere. Jeongyeon's jacket rested beside her bed, while Momo's clothes piled on the small space that she usually used as a living room area.

Both of them snored under one soft comforter. Momo got drunk and felt nauseous that she didn't even recognize that she lay on a different bed.

Momo rested her head upon Jeongyeon's chest. She slept deeply under her arms while hearing her heartbeat. She was just wearing her undergarments and can't help but to feel cold. Thankfully, she found a warmth underneath the sheets. A strange warmness she somehow missed.

The deafening silence of unit 808 was interrupted, when Jeongyeon's phone rang.

Jeongyeon, feeling dizzy from last night's drinking, reached her phone from her bag. With eyes half close, she tried to read the message, it was from Jihyo asking her if she got home safely last night.

A sudden panic struck her as she began to regain her senses. Jeongyeon, then, peak under the covers and saw a brown hair girl, her head resting on her chest.

Shit. What happen?

She tried to recall what happened as soon as she left Nayeon's place.

No, I am sure I went home alone last night. But who is this?

She breathed heavily, as she tried to figure out what to do. She wanted to move, but she was immobilized as the girl's legs were wrapped around her body.

Who is this? Is this my roommate?

Jeongyeon tried to check the identity of the girl but her face was too buried in her chest. She blushed at the thought.

She then turned around carefully and succeeded.

Jeongyeon then picked up her phone and used her right hand to capture the face of the girl, who was not rested on her back.

Shit, is this real?

Her right hand trembled as she looked at the picture.

Momo?

Momo suddenly turned around, giving Jeongyeon a chance to get off from the bed.

She cannot believe what is happening. She wanted to be sure that her phone was not lying to her so she peak under her sheets again.

"It is her, it's really her!"

Jeongyeon suddenly felt an immense headache. It's like everything that happened since she moved in played in her head at the same time.

She doesn't know if she should be happy, disappointed or embarrassed. She doesn't see this coming after all. "Fck"

All she knows is, she needed a space to breathe so she can take it all in.

In haste, Jeongyeon wore her jacket and head out of the room.

\-----------

"My head"

Momo complained as soon as she wakes up. She blinked and look at her surroundings. She decided to sleep again, but .....

That's my bed, where am i...

Realizing that she uses her roommate's bed instead hers, Momo gets off from it as quickly as she could.

She was surprised to see herself not wearing pajamas, but just undergarments.

"How much did I drink last night?" She thought.

Afraid to cause another trouble with her roommate, Momo immediately made the bed and arranged the sheets. She removed the pillows and placed it on the bedside. As she tried to fold the mattress, Momo heard something drop from the bed.

She looked at it and saw credit cards and ids scattered on the floor.

Assuming that it is her roommate's stuff, Momo pick it up. Her eyes widened as she accidentally read the name on the credit card.

Yoo Jeongyeon?

Momo began to palpitate. Her hands trembling as she picked up another card, it's a national ID, a government ID given to every citizen. She looks younger in the photo, her hair was shorter and has a black color.

How did these get in my room?

Momo kept on denying it at first, but her intuition is telling her something. Something that she didn't see coming. And she's feeling it because that's the only valid explanation why Yoo Jeongyeon's wallet is in her room. And there's only two people who knew the passcode of the door, she and the roommate.

Don't tell me, she's.... ?

Momo calmed herself from all that's happening. She can't believe that after learning some facts about Yoo Jeongyeon last night, she will be struck by this discovery.

No, the lady in the office building told us that the name of my roommate is Yoo Kyungwan

She then picked up different receipts and another card. It was another National ID card.

Shit...

This card looks older than other one, but it has Yoo Jeongyeon's picture again. She looks way younger, has a long black hair and in her middle school uniform. Momo saw the name. She can't fathom it at first, then re-read it again.

Yoo Kyungwan...

Momo's hands quivered. She's been wishing to finally meet her roommate but she can't believe that it would be this surprising. She thought that she will have a normal conversation with Yoo Kyungwan once they meet, but never in the world she would guess that it will be her, the girl with the blonde hair.

Momo started to tear up. She's feeling too many emotions at once.

Al of a sudden, her phone rang. She reached for her bag and pick it up. Chaeyoung was calling her.

"Momo-unnie, how are you?" Chaeng asked over the phone. Momo breathed out for a moment, then speak

"Ch—Chaeyoung... I, I know who she is now... " Momo's voice trembled.

Without anymore explanation, Chaeyoung figured out what she's trying to say.

"Momo-unnie, calm down okay! I'll be there in a bit" Chaeyoung said and hang up on the phone. 

\--------------------

Jeongyeon decided to go to the Seoul branch. On the way there, she can't help but feel ashamed and confused. Who would have thought that the girl that she hated for being messy is the same girl that made her smile whenever she sees her.

As she entered the lobby, the employees startled and greeted her. The manager and a front desk officer came to her side. She waved her hand at them, saying that she doesn't need anyone. Jeongyeon went inside the elevator and pressed the P button.

She entered her penthouse and quickly lie on her bed. Jeongyeon felt so bad. She was uncertain if her head is hurting because of the alcohol last night, or the headache was from all the revelations that morning.

She sighed and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Shit

After she removed her jacket, Jeongyeon's jaw dropped while looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her thin white shirt has lipstick mark all over it, starting from her neck down to her waist. 

What did I do with her?

Jeongyeon became frustrated. She's tried to recall what happen to her and Momo last night and how she ended up with those lipstick stains but her head hurts like hell. She settled on taking a shower first to freshen up.

\----------------

Momo immediately hug Chaeyoung as soon as she opened the door for her.

She looked weak and so confused.

Chaeyoung gave her unnie a glass of water first and told her to calm down.

Momo drank it and sat on her bed.

"Chaeyoung-ah, Yoo Jeongyeon is my roommate, I can't believe at first but it's true"

"How did you know, Momo-unnie?"

Momo pointed at the black wallet on top of the table.

"I woke up this morning and found myself on her bed. I.. I don't know what happened, but when I arranged her bed, her wallet dropped and the cards were scattered on the floor. I pick it up and saw these", she explained and gave Chaeyoung the two national id cardss, one has Yoo Kyungwan, and the recent one is Yoo Jeongyeon.

Chaeyoung was shocked at this further discovery. She looked around the room and noticed that Yoo Jeongyeon's bag beside her bed. Did she sleep here last night? Chaeyoung wondered.

"Chaeyoung-ah, what should I do? I feel so embarrassed. I don't know how to face her now, after causing all the trouble and doing those things to her" Momo teared up.

Chaeyoung doesn't know what to say to her Momo-unnie either. She knew that her friend is feeling a lot emotions and may take some time to take it all in, especially if her suspicions on Momo's feelings towards Jeongyeon is correct.

She wanted to tell Momo that everything will be fine. However, she doesn't fully trust Yoo Jeongyeon yet.

"Momo-unnie, I know you're feeling so many things right now, but I think you should not run away from all of it. Sooner or later, you guys will have to meet. If you feel bad because you did something wrong, I think it is right to apologize, so the both of you will understand each other"

\---------------------------

After taking the shower, Jeongyeon will call the hotel manager and ordered different kind of foods.

"I want tteokbokki, odeng, broiled eels, korean style bulgogi steak and dakkkochi. I want you to buy it in Myeongdong"

Jeongyeon requested over the phone.

The manager sighed at her strange requests, but all of the food arrived after 15 minutes.

"Leave it there" , Jeongyeon ordered to the room service while she called Ms. Min over the phone.

"Unnie, I'm at the Penthouse, Can you go here?" Her voice sounded sad then hang up the phone. 

Jeongyeon lay on her bed and closed her eyes. She wasn't sleeping, but calming herself down from all the emotions that's been attacking her since morning.

"Momo"

She felt uneasy just by speaking her name. Feeling embarrassed and dumbfounded as well.

She felt bad for doing those things to Momo. She could have let it pass, but she decided to get revenge for several times. When all along, Momo was the girl who helped her in the bathroom. Shit, I feel so stupid.

Jeongyeon forced a smile at the arrival of Ms. Min. She continued to lie on her bed as Ms. Min sat on the chair beside the bed. The old woman knew that whenever something bad happen, Jeongyeon will stay quiet until she's ready to talk about it.

"Unnie... I'm upset, embarrassed and confused, I did something bad to someone, and I don't know what to do" Jeongyeon confessed at the old woman. Ms. Min then pushed the food cart closer to the bed. She knew that Jeongyeon would want to eat it eventually.

And she did, Jeongyeon took the tteokbokki as soon as it got closer to her bed.

"Miss Yoo, I think it will be right to apologize first " Ms. Min told Jeongyeon while patting her head.

"What if things would not turn out right? What if she misunderstands me?"

"Hmmm. The person may or may not forgive you, but apologizing will make you feel better" Ms Min continued and Jeongyeon listened.

"It's easy for people to misunderstand if you don't communicate well with them" the old woman added, making Jeongyeon smile.

Jeongyeon's mind became clear all of a sudden. This is why she loves Ms. Min so much, she always knows the right thing to say.

Looking so much better than before, Jeongyeon got up from the bed and eat everything she requested.

\-------------

"Momo-unnie, take some rest and eat okay? Everything will be okay, don't overthink too much" Chaeyoung told Momo before she left the apartment.

She wanted to stay there for Momo but she had an appointment with her friends.

Momo told her that she will be okay and thanked her for coming to comfort her. She found it weird that Chaeyoung seems to understand her situation, although she didn't explain everything to her. She dismissed the thought and went back to sleep.

"You feel warm, I miss this", Momo can hear herself say these words as she crawled under the sheets. She's feeling nauseous and can't help herself from wanting more of that strange warmth. She can't see who she is caressing because of the alcohol and exhaustion taking over her body, but the scent, the warmth and comfort she's feeling under is invigorating."

Momo woke up panting. She just had a dream of caressing someone under the sheets and it felt so real. It felt familiar too.

The beep sound of the door caught her attention. It seems like someone putting the passcode to unlock the door.

She's here

The door opened up and Momo quickly crawled under her mattress. She pretended to sleep as Jeongyeon walked around the room.

Jeongyeon sat on her bed and stared at Momo's direction. She was feeling nervous since she decided to go home and talk to her. She never thought that she will be more nervous when she finally reached the room.

Under the covers, Momo's stomach growled. Jeongyeon heard it and smiled.

" Momo-ssi, I don't know if you're hearing me, but I'm sorry" Jeongyeon began.

"I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you. I'm sorry because I can be mean when I get mad, and I hope you don't misunderstand that. Also, thank you for taking me to the clinic when I was having the worst stomachache I ever felt in my entire life, I really appreciate it. Sorry if it took me so long to say this" She continued, clutching her fist in the process just to calm her nerves.

Life seems playing games at us right now, I find it weird to be honest, but I hope we can start over as roommates, from now on" Jeongyeon expressed her thoughts, hoping that Momo heard everything she said.

Jeongyeon closed her eyes and waited for Momo to respond. Almost 15 minutes had passed, the Japanese girl continued to keep quiet. She assumed that she might be sleeping after all but Momo suddenly speaks.

Under the covers, Momo carefully chose her words and said...

" I'm sorry too, especially for breaking your lego. It was an accident, I swear... and I tried my best to put it back together, but I failed.... Yoo Jeongyeon-ssi, I'm sorry for not cleaning my mess before I leave, and annoying you.

"Okay, Momo, You're forgiven" Jeongyeon told her. Her nervousness started to subside.

The blonde girl then moved closer to Momo, and tried to pull down her mattress. "It's okay now, you don't have to hide anymore"

Both of them meet each others eyes. Momo blushed and got surprised while looking at smiling Jeongyeon.

The younger girl quickly got up from the covers and sit properly. Her stomach growled for the second time. Jeongyeon heard it and laughed.

"I'm sorry, I haven't eaten anything since morning".. Momo disclosed.

"I bought food on the way here, Let's eat it together!" Jeongyeon offered.

"ummm, but that's your food, I can buy my own dinner" Momo refused, still feeling awkward.

"We're roommates now, right? We should share everything now" Jeongyeon insisted and head to the fridge and prepare the food.

Momo blushed and tapped her cheeks to hide it. She tried to help Jeongyeon with the preparation, but she told her that she can handle it. "Just wait there okay, I'll serve it to you"

Jeongyeon finished it in no time. She invited Momo to sit so they can eat.

When they started to eat, Momo only put little portions of the food on her plate. Jeongyeon noticed it and gave her big portions instead. "If you haven't eaten anything since morning, you should eat a lot"

Momo smiled at her and said... "Thank you Jeongyeon-ssi, it looks delicious"

"Not Jeongyeon-ssi, just call me Jeongyeon, or Jeongyeon-ah" the tall girl corrected and Momo apologized again.

"How many times you'll keep apologizing, You're making me feel like a bad person again, I told you it's all in the past now" Jeongyeon teases. She's still feeling nervous to talk to her but just pretending that she's fine so she can communicate with her well.

"Okay, Jeongyeon, I understand" Momo agreed.

Both of them finished the food while having small talks about each other. Jeongyeon learned that Momo is in the Foreign Studies Department and has classes from 8am to 6pm.

"That's why we didn't have the chance to meet until now, I'm working at the café from 12midnight to 6am, and usually get home at 8am"

Momo respond with a smile.

She's still feel awkward around me, Jeongyeon assumed.

The tall girl stood up and went to the fridge. She got a box out of the fridge and return to the living room area.

Momo pretended that she's not excited to see what's inside the box, as Jeongyeon opened it. She gushed after seeing what's in the box.

It was an ice cream cake, with chocolate decorations on top and a message, "Nice to meet you, let's live well together"

Jeongyeon smiled while watching Momo's reaction. She was about to sliced it, but Momo stopped her, so she can take a photo.

"Sorry, it looks too cute" and take a picture of the cake.

Jeongyeon laughed while watching her.

"Shit... she's really something" Jeongyeon thought as she sliced the cake and placed it Momo's plate.


	26. "It feels so real, these hallucinations..."

EPILOGUE: 20th Story

I called a taxi as soon as I reach the highway. I'm starting to feel exhausted from all the alcohol I consume at Nayeon's. It's a fun and wild night for the three of us. Who would have thought that we can consume 10 bottles of soju and almost 3 pitchers of somaek.

My vision begins to give up on me. I shook my head just to gain some sense. Thankfully, a taxi pulled over and I quickly get in.

I tried my best to stay awake during the taxi ride. The trip towards my building is not that long, but going home at this time of the night is still dangerous so I can't let my guard down.

We arrived at my building, quickly pay the ahjussi and get out of the car. "Kids these days" I heard the old driver commented after taking my money. Old people always had something to say.

My eyes felt heavier as I walked towards the elevator. I struggled a little to keep my balance, but I made it to the elevator just fine. I'm already palpitating and all I can think about is lay on my bed and sleep.

I got out of the elevator and slowly walk to my unit. I bend a little against the door for some support while I enter the passcode. It took me two tries before the door unlock. This is what alcohol can do to you, I guess.

I hurriedly got in the room and remove my shoes.

"BEDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!" I rejoiced.

In haste, I throw my bag to wherever it may land, remove my jacket and slipped under the covers. I swear, I am never gonna drink this much again.

My heart thumped in accordance with my shallow breaths. My consciousness swirled and drifted to the dreamland. I felt peace

I thought.

Pleasure...

Oh, god... what am I feeling

I started to feel tingly. I can feel strange sensations coming from my neck while the bed shakes slowly. There's weight coming from my right side that I can't comprehend, but I hear a strange voice saying "You feel so warm, I miss this"

While the bed quiver in a slow motion, I can feel fingers going down my chest and roaming around my shoulder.

And it feels so good. It's a feeling that I haven't experienced before. I wanted to see what's happening, but the sensation is driving me crazy. I fear that it will stop once I open my eyes.

Skin come in contact with my body. I can sense a hand started to pull up my shirt. The hand, produces a kind of warmth that melts my skin. I breathed hard, as fingers travel on my chest and slip under my undergarment. I shrivel as my chest is touched in fondling motion.

Feeling like I'm going insane, I open my eyes for a brief moment and saw brown hair swaying above my chest. I felt the heighten pleasure as the skin on my chest feels like it is getting sucked.

My body begins to numb as my breathing becomes difficult. I long for air, but a soft wet skin makes contact with my mouth all of a sudden.

Fck, are hallucinations the after effects of alcohol? , I asked myself subconsciously. My eyes stay close while experiencing strong sensations in different parts of my body.

My mouth is being savored by another. It brushes demandingly against my innocent lips. I wanted to pull away, but a tongue dance gracefully against mine. It's intoxicating. I tried to fight back, then breathed for a moment. Slow breaths blow on my face before my lips get slammed again.

It feels so real, these hallucinations

As these sensations heated up, the feeling of ecstasy subsided after a voice mumbled, "I miss you... and I hate it"

I heard a thug sound, then felt my chest getting punched. Eyes still closed, I breathed deeply and wrap an arm around the weight nestling on top of my chest. My legs remain numb as I became more nauseous and exhausted.

The hallucinations stop

Steams surrounding the bathroom. Jeongyeon suddenly wakes up and breathes heavily.

She looks around her surroundings while she stays dip on her bathtub. She just had a dream.

"It's just a dream" she assumes while staring at the ceiling.

She thought that she set the water temperature too high that it caused her to lose consciousness for a while.

Jeongyeon gets out of the bathtub, wrapped her shower robe around her and walked to the mirror.

"??"

She wondered why she has a dark- colored bruise on her neck. She turns frantic and check the other parts of her body. Unexpectedly, she found small dark bruises on her shoulder and her stomach. Her mouth drops open when she found the last mark. She locates it on her right breast just below the nip.

Her heart beats fast as she traced all the marks she unknowingly received.

A sudden flashback hit her consciously. She remembered the dream she just had on the bathtub.

"D-did.. something h-happen?"


	27. "It's a blonde hair"

22nd Story

They finally meet. Jeongyeon, the girl with the blonde hair as Momo calls her, met the girl who took her to the clinic. Confusion, jitteriness with a mix of regrets flooded both of them, especially the older girl.

In spite of the fact that Momo feels nervous and anxious around her newly found roommate, Jeongyeon is having it the hard way. The older girl touched her neck gently while taking small portions of the cake she bought that night. She exhaled quietly but her heart is rummaging while watching her roommate.

It's not hallucinations, Jeongyeon. It happens, "She heeds with her subconscious. "and she seems clueless about it" while staring at Momo.

Both of them finishes their cake slice. Jeongyeon offered Momo a second one, but the latter refuses, saying she's already full. The blonde-haired girl lets out a laugh and brings back the ice cream cake in the fridge.

"I'll take a shower first; will that be okay with you?" Momo informs the older girl.

"Sure, no problem, take your time!" Jeongyeon gives her thumbs up.

Momo steps into the shower, her toes flinched as it touched the cold ceramic tiles. Her mind is going wild while thinking of all the things she learned that day. She turned the dial, releasing lukewarm drops of water to her bare body. As the warm water calm her nerves, she sighs and closes her eyes.

Forget everything, Momo. She said everything's okay now, you don't have to feel embarrassed anymore

As steams from the warm water fills the bathroom, Momo places her hand on her chest and feel her heartbeat, "I hope this is just because I'm anxious to be around her, and not because of something else"

\---------------------------

Jeongyeon lay on her bed and play a game on her phone. She turned around when she notices that Momo walks out of the bathroom. She heard the closets and drawers being open and Jeongyeon gasps for air.

While changing into her pajamas, Momo asks her, "You don't have work tonight, right?". The blonde-haired girl answered with a "Nope, but I'll be back to work tomorrow night", without looking at her.

It will take time for me to get used to this

\--------------

5,6,7,8,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1...

Lying on her back, arms and legs extended, Momo mumbles. She crunches upwards, then bends her knees in towards her chest, bringing her arms forwards to reach her calves while balancing her hips. She repeats it until her stomach feels numb from the friction.

Momo continues her exercise without noticing that her roommate has awaken already.

Jeongyeon gulped as soon as she opens her eyes and stands up from her bed. Momo, who's doing crunches just a meter away from her direction, is something she didn't expect that morning. Her roommate is wearing a sports bra and tight yoga pants and moving her body in a way that make Jeongyeon gasp for air. She runs her hand through her hair and slap her cheeks so she can stop herself from staring. "Stop it, Yoo Jeongyeon, You're not a pervert"

"Good Morning!" Jeongyeon greets Momo who is so focused on her exercise routine. The latter suddenly stops from doing crunches then stand up, " Oh, you're up! G-good morning too!"

The Japanese girl apologizes, "Sorry, I hope I didn't wake you up", Jeongyeon shook her head while pulling the blanket from her body, "It's okay, Exercise is good for the body"

Momo turns away after hearing the compliment and head to the fridge to drink a glass of water. She uses her towel to wipe her sweats after exercising and thought, "Momo, it's just the second day, calm down", and drinks another glass of water while glancing at Jeongyeon who just enters the bathroom.

Feeling uneasy, Momo gets her jacket, then head out to the door. She rides the elevator, steps out of it and went to the nearest coffee shop she can find. She ordered a coffee, a hot choco for herself and two pancake meals.

"I hope this is okay with her", She thought, as she receives two brown bags from the café staff.

The younger girl returns to the room and finds Jeongyeon, her plaid shirt is pulled down a little, using a small mirror while checking something on her neck and back.

"Oh my, what happen to you!??" Momo approaches her roommate quickly.

Jeongyeon gets flustered and pulls her shirt up immediately. She blushes and glances at her roommate with a playful expression and said, "It's insect bites, I kinda scratch it last night, but it's okay now".

Feeling shy at how she overreacted, Momo pulls Jeongyeon towards the small table in the living room area. "Come on, let's have breakfast".

Jeongyeon sits while her roommate hands her a coffee. "You should have told me you're going to buy breakfast".

"Nah, it's okay,... You're okay with pancakes right?" Momo assures her and gives the older girl the pancake.

They ate together and share small talks. Jeongyeon asks Momo if she has any plans for today. "I'm gonna meet my friends later" the younger girl told her.

"Ahh, Your friends"...

"Yes, Mina has a flight tonight for Japan because, it's school break. Me and Sana will hangout first before she leaves" Momo explains while taking a bite of the pancake.

Jeongyeon keeps quiet, letting the younger girl talk.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I am talking too much" Momo apologizes and looks away. She purses her lips and hesitated.

"Is there something wrong? Jeongyeon notices the uncertainty on the younger's girl's face.

"Well, you see, my friends know you already, I mean, not personally"

Jeongyeonsigh then smile. She saw this coming. Maybe, that's why mushroom girl approached me the other day?

With an anxious voice, Momo confess, "W-well, they told me you're popular at school and girls likes you"

Jeongyeon nods and say, " That explains it, my popularity? I really don't care about that"

"Why?" Momo listens carefully.

"As much as possible, I really don't like attention, Actually..

I rather blend in than stand out"

Momo smiles brightly after hearing Jeongyeon's two cents on her popularity. She has doubts when she told Sana that she doesn't believe the rumors surrounding Yoo Jeongyeon, but Jeongyeon somehow prove her wrong. And she likes that.

"Why are you smiling?" the older girl wonders, raising an eyebrow.

Momo beams and assure her that "It's nothing" and take a sip on her chocolate drink.

Mina & Sana meet Momo at a restaurant near the airport. It's the 1pm in the afternoon and Mina still has enough time to spend with them before she checks in for her flight.

Sana told black-haired beauty that she wanted to visit home too because she misses her family. "You still have time to book a flight" Mina invites her, making Sana frowns because she has projects to finish before their classes resumes.

Momo, on the other hand, keeps quiet and just listen to the conversation with a weird look on her face. Mina notices it and holds her hand, which makes Momo smile.

I miss home, but I can't go back yet

The sudden awkwardness of the mood around them vanish as soon as Sana talks.

"Yaaaaah! Momo-yah.. Chaeyoung told me something, why haven't you told me about it first! I thought were best friends!?"

Momo looks like she was stung by a pointed object and Sana insisted to tell her the whole story.

"You see, I met my roommate this morning" she begins.

"You mean, Yoo Kyungwan? How was it? Is she pretty? Did you guys fight?!" Momo rolled her eyes at all the conclusions.

"We didn't fight, and yes, she's pretty"

"What happened then?, Why are you blushing?" Sana's curiosity increases, especially after seeing Momo's face turned red.

"Turns out... Yoo Kyungwan is Yoo Jeongyeon"

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Sana almost jumped from her seat and Mina scrunched her eyebrows. Their reactions are like asking their friend how such thing could happen.

"Are you even serious!? You are not pranking us, right?" Sana confirms her.

"Why would I joke about something like that, I am shocked too"

Mina stops Sana from reacting again and ask Momo the necessary questions, " How did you it was her? She told you? How did you find out, Momo-unnie?"

Momo tells them that she accidentally woke up on Jeongyeon's bed that morning. She can't remember how she ends up in a different bed because she got so drunk the last time they were together.

"I fixed my roommate's bed because she might get mad at me if she finds out that I slept on her bed, and then.. something dropped on the floor when I tried to fold the mattress"

"And then?"....

"Cards were scattered, and some receipts?, I picked those up and read her name on the cards"

"Credit cards?"

"Yes, a black one, it has Yoo Jeongyeon's name on it"

"But Yoo Jeongyeon must have dropped her wallet and your roommate accidentally found it, that's possible" Sana explains her theories and Mina stop her from talking again to give Momo a chance to continue.

"There's something else, Korean citizen ID cards. Two of them. Both cards have Yoo Jeongyeon's picture on it, but the older card has the name Yoo Kyungwan"

Mina & Sana both mumbled their "EEHHHHHHHHHHH?", a Japanese way of talking whenever they got surprised about something.

Momo buried her face in both of her hands, " Your reactions are not really helping me guys", she complains.

"Can you blame us? This is so weird, we were just talking about her last night because you're clueless about her then the next day you'll tell us she's your roommate. I mean, come on!" Sana declares.

"I can't believe it as well"

Mina patted her back and smiles at her. "You will be okay, at least now you know she's not a creep just like Sana told you before" she jokes.

"Omg Momo, this is beyond what I expect, It's Yoo Jeongyeon! Omg! If the school finds out about this, her admirers will be so jealous of you!"

"Shut it!, It's not like a big deal"

"Yaaaa! It's Jeongyeon, I bet, you think she's cute too" Sana begins to torture her.

"Of course, she is, even you feel giddy about her!" Momo counterattacks.

The teasing and jokes continue between Sana and Momo. Mina, however, looks serious and lost in her own thoughts, while looking at Momo intently.

"Momo-unnie" Mina breaks her silences, "Something is confusing though"

Momo turns to Mina and waited.

"How did her wallet end up on the bed? If it drops after you try to fold her mattress, that means the owner of the wallet slept on the bed too, right?

Momo's face turned pale. She hadn't thought of that detail yet.

"and let's say she doesn't sleep with her wallet and it accidentally drops from her bag? But if her bag was there, when you made her bed, that means she's been in the room before you wake up? and she slept too?"

Momo's hands trembled while she listens to Mina. She's not sure what to say because she can't remember it clearly.

"Yaaaa Momo!!!" Sana yells to Momo who is still thinking, trying to recall her memories.

"Are you sure the bed was empty when you accidentally slept on it?" Mina continues to throw her questions.

"Momo?!!"

"I don't want to say this, but there's a possibility that Jeongyeon was in her bed when you got home, and ...if you slept on her bed, that means"

"They slept together!?" Sana finishes Mina's sentence.

"I'm really not sure, I remembered going home last night, opened the door, removed my clothes because I feel so hot then crawled under the sheets?"

"You feel so warm, I miss this"

Momo's heart begins to beat faster. Her mind is like playing different scenes as Sana convince her to react with what she's saying. She's remembering vivid images of a soft skin, shoulder, neck and full lips while hearing moans and herself say, "I miss this". Like in her dream.

However, another set of images appears and her hands started to tremble. It's a familiar brown hair, thin lips and sharp jaws. The image of a woman wrapping her arms around her. 

Why? Why am I seeing you? 

Momo seems drowned in her thoughts. She's looked at Sana & Mina as another image flashes back, and it's a blonde hair.


End file.
